For the Girl Who Has Everything
by funkdefied
Summary: The Pretty Committee is going to highschool! Many new experiences and problems start surrounding the girls. Massie is already starting of thinking to drop the girls for the Beautiful Quadruple. Claire is grieving over Cam's death. CH. 17 UP PLEASE RR
1. Meet the Beautiful Quadruple

**Massie Block**: Still large and in charge in the Pretty Committee. Just because she's a freshmen doesn't mean her reputation of trendsetting and just being Massie, the Great doesn't have to end does it? When Massie is offered a spot in the Beautiful Quadruple, what will the fate of the Pretty Committee be?

**Claire Lyons**: Still grieving over Cam's death. But then she meets Will Chad Ray, yup that's his name, who's the first person to touch her heart since Cam. Can she ever forgive herself for Cam's death and move on?

**Alicia Rivera**: She's FINALLY going out with Josh Hotz and the relationship is becoming very heated. But the new artsy kid, Geoffrey Castro, has his eyes on Alicia and he claims he ALWAYS gets what he wants. How far will Geoffrey take it until he finally gets the hint?

**Dylan Marvil**: Is beyond hurt that her beloved Chris Plovert is in a deep relationship with Olivia Ryan. So she starts developing an eating disorder. How far will her body obsession take her to feel like she's loved?

**Kristen Gregory**: Her mom is totally worried that highschool will turn her into a 'badgirl', not knowing that she is one already so she enrolls her in 'Teens for Christ'. Kristen becomes very holy and starts hanging out with her Prayer Group buddies and slowly breaks away from the Pretty Committee. Will this be the end of it?

SEPTEMBER FOURTH SUNDAY BLOCK HOUSE , MASSIE'S ROOM 9:09 PM

Massie Block carefully studied her personalized mannequin. It sported a white pleated skirt with a purple belt that had stunning diamonds attatched to it and a purple Hilfiger sweater.

"I dunno, Bean. It lack something. Something mature. Something you would wear to highschool." Massie petted her tiny puppy.

"Something sexy?" Claire said from the doorway.

Massie smirked. "Way to invade a girl's privacy, Kuh-laire." Massie scooted over to make room for Claire on her bed.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe we're finally going to highschool." Claire said staring at Massie's gorgeous outfit. She still hadn't decided what she was going to wear tomorrow for the first day of Westchester Highschool which was a private school just like OCD except it would be co-ed since the boys at Briarwood Academy would be joining them.

"Well, believe it." Massie said with her head high. "New school, new friends, new boy-" Massie caught herself before she said it.

Claire sighed. "It's okay, Mass. You could say it." It's been five months since it all happened. Claire's one and a half year boyfriend Cam, had died. It was right in the middle of May. They got into a fight over the stupidest thing. He was jealous that Claire always went out with the Pretty Committee to meet guys. Massie didn't have that problem since she had broken up with her boyfriend Derrington a month before flirting season had began. Claire had argued like hell and Cam was so pissed off he went on a joyride with his buddies who knew how to drive. Claire was depressed ever since. She knew that she shouldn't blame herself but she knew Cam and if he wasn't upset he would've said no to his friends.

"Claire, think of it this way. It'll finally let you, you know, see what's out there for you boy-wise. There are so many boys that want to be with you but you just can't shut them out forever." Massie said. Massie always spoke from the bottom of her heart and Claire realized what she was saying.

"I guess so."

"So, what are you wearing tomorrow, hun?" Massie said desperately changing the subject. She hated it when her friends were down in the dumps.

"No clue. I was hoping that I could borrow something from you. If that's okay." Claire pushed her blond bangs out of her eyes. She reminded herself that she needed to trim them.

Massie smiled and walked over to her closet. "Skirt or jeans? Sweater or polo? I bet we could brew something delish for ya."

SEPTEMBER FIFTH MONDAY 6:56 PM BLOCK HOUSE, MASSIE'S ROOM

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Massie stared at the orange stain on her white skirt as she scurried around in her Victoria's Secret underwear hopping here and there.

"Bean! What in the world am I supposed to wear?" She yelled at her dog who hid under her bed, afraid.

The familiar beep of the intercom interrupted Massie's panic zone. 'Massie, how many times do I have to tell you that the highschool start thirty minutes earlier than OCD? You need to hustle, young lady. Claire and Isaacare waiting outside this very minute.' Her mom said annoyed.

Massie picked the first thing she saw which were light-washed jeans that had a flower patch on it.

Ohgawd why isn't this in the trash, Massie thought to herself. She put it on anyway, grabbed her Louis Vuitton knapsack and ran out the door.

She slid into her car next to Claire.

"Kuhlaire! You look perfect in the outfit." Massie gushed. Claire wore a dark denim skirt that hugged her body in all the right places. She had on a turquoise Ralph Lauren polo and she even popped the collar.

"So do you." Claire smiled. "But those jeans weren't on your mannequin last night was it?"

"Oh gawsh, don't even bring it up. Orange juice plus me plus cute skirt plus first dayof school jitters equals a TOTAL disaster." Massie sighed.

Since it was the first day of school the rest of the Pretty Commitee decided to get rides of their own to school. It made Massie even more nervous that she didn't have the rest of her group to back her up when she made her entrance inside the school.

SEPTEMBER FIFTH MONDAY (Westchester Highschool, Massie's Locker) 7:31 AM

Massie and Claire had departed ways 10 minutes earlier in search for their locker. Turns out Massie's was right next to the girl's bathroom which was perfect since she could stroll in and out of it whenver she went to her locker.

"FUCK ! WHERE ARE MY MEATBALLS?" The girl who's locker was next to her shouted.

"Excuse me?" Massie said.

"Heh, Princess, you're excused, I need it for the First Day of School Fundraiser at lunch thankyou very much." The girl had long blond hair with caramel highlights. She looked orange and Massie knew that someone went overboard with tanning spray. She was about to give a good comeback when she realized where she was. She wasn't in OCD anymore. Only the freshmens knew how much power she had and no one cared what freshmens thought.

Massie frowned and opened her locker. The girl noticed the sad look on her face.

"Hey, Princess, don't take it seriously. I'm Lacey by the way. I'm a junior. You must be a freshie. Mmmm.. I love the smell of it." Lacey said sniffing Massie.

Massie backed away. _Okay, you freak_, Massie thought.

She looked down at the paper that was sent to her a week before. She didn't have anyone else to ask and the bell was about to ring any minute.

"Hey, do you know where homeroom 981 is?" Massie said handing the paper over to Lacey.

"Yeauh. I'll take you there. Hold on a sec." Lacey shut her locker and they were about to make their way through the crowded hallway when everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Three beautiful girls were making their way down the hallways. Everyone turned their heads to look at them.

"Who are they? And why is everyone so gaga?" Massie said wondering what was so special about the trio making a catwalk past drooling guys and jealous girls.

"The Beautiful Quadruple. Their like the most popular girls in school. Gosh, I hate them." Lacey said.

"If they're the Beautiful Quadruple then why is there only three of them?" Massie said curiously.

"Because they haven't picked a freshmen yet. There's only one in each grade. See the brunette in the middle?" Massie spotted her. She wore a Juicy Couture shirt and a pink skirt that was almost identical to Massie's white one. "She's the senior. Her name is Ryanna . She's the nicest one out of them. All the guys love her."

Massie nodded. "And who's that blond one?" Massie pointed to the tallest one who looked like the most energetic. She was the one who was waving to everynody and talking the loudest. She had dark denim stick jeans and a red tanktop that said 'Suga n Spice' across her boobs.

"Oh.. that's Anais,the junior. She's a blast.. if you're her friend. She can totally make your life a living hell if you mess with her." Lacey sighed making a face. "I'm the second one."

"And the last girl?" Massie asked.

"That's Camilla. She's the newest member of the Beautiful Quadruple, obviously. She's so tiny, I thought I stepped on her one time. Anyway, she's totally quiet but she backstabs like a bitch." Lacey said. Camilla did look quiet. She was the shortest out of all of them. She had on a Ralph Lauren jean dress. She was still pretty with her long brown hair and side bangs."Now can we quit worrying about THEM."

Massie followed Lacey. "So that means that they're gonna pick a freshmen right?"

"Right."

"And soon right?" Massie noticed that the Beautiful Quadruple was looking at her and smirking. Actually, not at HER. At her pants.

Massie shuddered. _Gawd, why did I have to freaking drink orange juice this morning_, Massie thought.

Lacey noticed Massie had stopped walking.

"C'mon, Princess, why are you stopping?" Lacey looked at where Massie was staring. The three girls were heading straight for them.

"Hello, Lacey. Who's your new friend?" Anais asked.

Massie swallowed,positioning her legs in an unnatural way to try and hide the flower patch.

"Her name is Prince-." Lacey stopped herself. "Actually, I've been calling you Princess this whole time. What's your name?"

Massie didn't like this. She didn't like that upperclassmen could make her feel so un ... powerful. So unlike herself. The four girls stared at her and it felt like the first day of kindergarten all over again with the first graders picking on her.

"Massie Block." Ryanna answered for her.

"How do you know?" Massie asked. She amazed but yet flattered.

"My cousin. You know? Becca Wilder? Yeah, she talks about you all the time. You're like the most popular girl of your grade or something like that." Ryanna said in a bored fashion.

Massie smiled nervously.

"Nice pants." Camilla simply said and with that, the three girls continued their runway walks down the hallway.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN****OUT**

JEANS W/ FLOWER PATCHES WHITE PLEATED SKIRTS

HIGHSCHOOOLMIDDLE SCHOOL

BEAUTIFUL QUADRUPLE

Massie stopped herself before she entered what she was about to put on her PalmPilot. Was it really true? If she had the chance, would she dump the Pretty Committee for the Beautiful Quadruple?


	2. Still On My Brain

Chapter Two: Still On My Brain

**SEPTEMBER FIFTH MONDAY WESTCHESTER HIGHSCHOOL, HR 911 7:35 PM**

Claire Lyons sat in the very last row and in the corner of her homeroom all by herself. She was not in the mood of being sociable despite the fact what Massie had told her before they departed in the front lobby.

"Kuh-laire, I know it's gonna be hard without Cam. But just be happy and make new friends. It'll take your mind off of it." The confident brunette said to her before she sprinted down the hallway in search of her locker.

Claire hadn't absorbed her words yet and desperately wanted Dylan to shutup. Since the homerooms were in alphabetical order Dylan was in her homeroom since Claire's last name was Lyons and Dylan's was Marvil.

"Ugh, what does Chris see in Olivia anyway?" Dylan sighed twisting one of her red locks around her finger. "Is it because of her nose? Or because she's superskinny?"

Claire didn't say anything.

"Gawd, it's because she's superskinny isn't it?" Dylan pinched at her stomach. "Mmm...why don't ANY diets work?"

Claire laid her head on her desk.

The morning announcements came on and Alicia's voice filled the room. Principal Burns thought she did such a good job doing announcements at OCD that she reccommended her to the principal of WHS.

"Hello, Westchester Highschool. Welcome to the first day of school." Claire could almost see Alicia in the office smiling and talkingconfidently into the microphone. "Just a few reminders from Principal McCartney. There will be a first day of school fundraiser during your lunch periods today..."

Claire zoned out Alicia. All she could think about was Cam. She thought back to that fateful day.

"Claire! I can't do this anymore. How do I know you're not cheating on me?" Cam said staring at the picture he had intercepted from Claire. It was a picture of Briarwood cutie, Marion Hamilton. Massie had dared her to make out with the picture during their sleepover the night before. Claire declined no matter how many times Massie called her a wuss.

Claire was on her across the Block estate to the Block's guesthouse, where she lived and Cam had made a surprise visit to her. The picture had accidentally fallen out of Claire's bag.

"Cam, calm down. I am soooo not cheating on you." Claire said taking the picture back.

Cam looked angry. "Claire, why are we always fighting?"

Claire didn't mean tobut she just blurted it out, "Why are you always so damn jealous?"

Cam turned even more angrier. He dropped the bag of gummie worms in front of Claire's Keds and walked away to his bike. He sped off.

Little did Claire know that he was going to meet up withsome friends. Some drunk friends.

"Hullooo.. earth to Claire!" Dylan said waving a hand in Claire's face. Claire snapped back into reality.

"Yeaah?" Claire opened her eyes.

"The bell rang. What's your first period?" Dylan said opening her Coach bag for her stash of Cheetos.

"Um.." Claire opened up her folded schedule as the two girls made their way out homeroom."Geography."

"Chem." Dylan frowned. "See you at lunch."

Claire made a left and Dylan made a right. Just as she saw her destination in plain sight: GEO ROOM someone bumped into her causing her to drop all her books.

"I'm so sorry." A boy said gathering all her books.

"It's okay. I should've been looking." Claire said sadly. This is a great way to start the day, Claire thought.

They both stood up exchanging their mixed belongings. The boy wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His black hair was tousled and messy, but it was still sexy in a bad-boy kind of way. Claire looked at his eyes and was about to faint.

One blue. One green.

Just like Cam's.

"I'm Will Chad Ray." He said.

Claire smirked. "Those are all your names? Well I'm Claire Lyons."

Will smiled at her. Claire felt all tingly inside. He had the cutest smile.

"Well, see you around Claire." Will said leaving her.

Claire slowly made her way to the Geo room. Something suddenly overcame her. Something .. happy.

She entered the room and sat down in the nearest seat she could find. She didn't know anyone in the classroom so she decided to open her notebook. She lifted her Five Star binder and instead of seeing her Brights notebook, there in it's place was a marble notebook that said 'WILL'S NTBK. HIS EYES ONLY.'

_Crap, we must've swapped notebooks by accident_, Claire stated in her head the obvious.

Even thought it clearly said it was intended for only Will to see, Claire opened the notebook anyway.

_It's not like he'll know ..._, Claire thought to herself. She would just give it back when they meet again. If they ever meet again.

Claire skimmed through the pages. They were all song lyrics.

SKATEBOARD

_'Yeah , just making my way around town in my skate board._

_Watching the girls shop at the mall._

_Watching the boys trying to get their number._

_But naah man, I'm away on my skate board._

_Just me and my skate board forgetting all the yesteryears.'_

Claire laughed. It was totally corny but cute at the same time.

"Okay class! Listen up!" Her geography teacher said. She eyed Claire signaling for her to put the notebook away.

Sheclosed the notebook shut and decided she'll wait a few days until she returned the notebook. She wanted to know more about this kid.

**SEPTEMBER FIFTH MONDAY CAFETERIA, PRETTY COMMITTEE TABLE 12:06 PM**

Massie sat down at the table with her friends. "Omygawd, can you believe that I have no classes with ANY of you guys?"

"Well I have homeroom with Claire." Dylan sighed dipping her french fry in ketchup and popping it into her mouth.

"And I have bio with Alicia." Kristen said.

"But that's basically it." Alicia said looking around the cafeteria. She was obviously looking for Josh Hotz. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and she was more than eager to claim him hers now that he was back on the market.

Claire was carrying a tray full of meatballs and spaghetti and sat down next to them. "Aren't you guys going to buy from the fundraiser?" Claire asked cheerfully.

Massie raised an eyebrow. "Claire, you're awfully cheerful."

Claire shrugged as she stuck her fork into a meatball.

"Ehmagawd, is it me or is Josh Hotz heading straight to our table?" Alicia said. She quickly fluffed her hair. "Do I look okay?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "You look ah-mazing as usual, Leesh." Alicia was wearing a baby pink tee with the Playboy bunny on it and a matchinghot pink miniskirt.

"Hello, ladies." Josh said pulling up a chair from a nearby table.

"Hey, Josh." Dylan said. "What brings you here?" She winked at Alicia and Alicia made a face at Dylan.

"I need your help." He ran his fingers through his gelled hair. He smiled making his dimples clearly visible. Alicia nearly fainted. He looked banging in his white collared shirt and baggy jeans. His brown eyes glistened in the cafeteria lights.

"What kind of help?" Massie said. She totally wanted Alicia and Josh to go out. They would make the cutest couple.

"See those girls over there." He pointed to Becca Wilder and her friends. They were staring straight at him. "They're OBSESSED with me. I need someone to make them BACK OFF."

"Well, who do you want to help you?" Kristen asked curiously.

"Alicia."

Alicia smiled and everyone else at the table could feel how happy she was.

"And how may I help you?" Alicia said jokingly.

They were sitting exactly opposite ends of the table. He pushed a plate of fries towards Alicia. "Pretend to feed me."

All the girls giggled. "Um... okay." Alicia picked up one of the fries and leaned over towards Josh. She grinned and opened his mouth. She dropped it in his tongue and he clamped his mouth down, her fingers just barely touching his lips.

Alicia sat back down and looked over at Becca Wilder's table. They were staring in awe. She was loving it.

"Your turn." Josh said. He did the same thing Alicia did to him and fed her a fry. She chewed happily on it.

Massie laughed. "Ohgawd, can you two be anymore ah-dorable?" She was secretly more and more disliking it. _She _wanted to be the one flirting with boys and making other girls jealous.

They fed each other a few more times until Josh said, "Okay, here's your last one."

Josh came face to face with Alicia. The fry came zooming towards her mouth. Just as Alicia opened her mouth, Josh replaced the fry with his lips and the two of them were in a total liplock.

Their whole table gasped. Becca Wilder and her friends looked furious.

Josh and Alicia separated. She was as red as atomato.

"Thanks, cutie." Josh smiled, returned the chair and left.

NEXT CHAPTER: JOSH ASKS ALICIA OUT. CLAIRE IS HAVING TROUBLE FINDING WILL CHAD RAY. AND MASSIE HAS ANOTHER RUN IN WITH THE BEAUTIFUL QUADRUPLE. LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

PLEASEEE REVIEW OR I WON'T BE MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS. HAHA


	3. The Look of This

**Chapter Three: The Look of This**

**SEPTEMBER SIXTH TUESDAY WESTCHESTER HIGHSCHOOL, HR 911 7:30 AM**

After Dylan Marvil had finished touching up her eyeliner she turned around in her seat to face Claire. She expected her head to flat on the table but instead she was wide awake, reading her notebook, and she even had a smile on her face.

"I never knew notebooks could be so amusing." Dylan said flipping her long red hair.

Claire smiled. "It's not mine. It's some guy I ran into yesterday. We accidentally swapped notebooks."

Dylan snatched the notebook out of Claire's palms. "Will Chad Ray?" Dylan thought for a moment. "Ohmygawd, I know him."

Claire's face lit up. "Are you serious? How?"

"I met him at one of my mother's holiday parties. His father does sound and lighting for her TV show." Dylan said. She knew EVERYONE that walked the face of this planet because she was the daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil, famous talk show host. "He's a cutie, Claire."

Claire smiled. "Do you know where I can find him? I've been trying to get ahold of him."

"Sorry for eavesdropping. But are you talking about Will Chad Ray?" A slender girl with gray eyes and jet-black hair said. She was wearing a dark blue tanktop and a silver skirt with matching stiletto hills. Dylan looked at her outfit in disgust. She looked like a hooker.

"Yeah? You know him?" Claire asked.

"Do you I know him? He's the hottest guy that goes here." The girl gushed. She wore a gold nameplate that said 'Lila'. "But, you better watch out. He's Anais Gertrude's man."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Anais Gertrude?" Apparently, she didn't know everyone.

Lila explained to them about the whole Beautiful Quadruple story and how they're supposed to pick a freshmen this friday. "I have no chance at all though. It's probably going to be you guys or Massie or Alicia or Kristen."

Dylan rolled her eyes turning her back on the LBR and Pretty Committee / Beautiful Quadruple wannabe. "That sounds so stupid."

"Who? Anais and Will? I think they're a cute couple. And you know who else? Olivia Ryan and Chris Plovert." Lila said running her hair over her smooth hair.

"Okay, can you SHUTUP? We obviously don't give a crap." Dylan said. She didn't want to hear it because she knew it should be Chris Plovert and Dylan Marvil, not Olivia Ryan.

"Olivia Ryan? That stick? Gosh, she's so skinny. I'm sooo jealous of her." A nearby girl said. Lila and her continued gossiping and forgot about Claire and Dylan.

"Hm.. well, anyway. So can you get me in touch with Will?" Claire said. She was still happy despite the fact the news about how he had a girlfriend.

Dylan didn't answer. She suddenly felt uneasy. Did Chris really like Olivia because she was skinny? Was Dylan too fat for him? Why couldn't she be hot like Olivia?

--------------------------------------

**SEPTEMBER SIXTH TUESDAY ST. MARY'S CATHEDRAL 5:05 PM**

Kristen Gregory entered the huge church forgetting to bless herself. She hated her mom for doing this.

Apparently her mom was worried that highschool would 'change' her into doing bad things like drinking and smoking. To prevent this, she enrolled her in St. Mary's 'Teens for Christ' which was a youth prayer group. She had to travel all the way to Queens for THIS.

She walked slowly in her black and white Addidas and Juicy Couture sweatsuit towards the front of the church where everyone was sitting. She knew she had to be about 30 minutes late because of the time wasted arguing with her mom that she did not want to go.

"How nice of you to join us." A short nun said. She pointed for Kristen to sit in the fourth pew next to a guy with dreads and baggy pants.

"Whatsup?" He said.

Kristen crossed her arms in reply.

"Welcome to the very first session for 'Teens For Christ'." A second nun said. She wore Reboks under her habit. Kristen found this funny.

"What's so funny?" Dreads said.

Kristen rolled her eyes. She was probably the most innocent-looking person in the room of middle class girls and boys from the tri-state area but she knew she was the meanest. But for once, she kind of felt included since she wasn't surrounded by rich people. She felt too much pressure around them.

Dreads didn't back down. "You dat girl from Westchester, right?"

Kristen sighed wondering how long he was going to talk. "Yes, I am. And who are you, my stalker?"

Dreads laughed. "Ha, I like your attitude. Nah, it's just that my mom is head of Teens for Christ and I was looking through the addresses. You must be the richest one here."

Kristen's apartment compared to Massie's huge house popped into her head. "You have no idea."

"I'mManny McPherson by the way." He held out his left arm since his right over was stretched over the pew.

"Will the peanut gallery in Pew 4 please be quiet?" The nun said looking straight at Kristen and Manny.

"Look what you did."Manny joked.

Instead of rolling her eyes, Kristen smiled. "I'm Kristen." She whispered shaking Manny's hand.

She heard a girl in the pew in front of her say, "Hey, Heather, look like someone's getting your sloppy seconds." A girl with red hair, a sparkly shirt that said 'Adorable' and jeans. Her outfit saidConway all over it. She leaned in toward a girl with Apple Bottom jeans and a matching shirt.

Apple Bottoms turned her heads toward Kristen. "Ew.. valleygirl? What's her deal anyway? Everyone here knows everyone. She like popped out of nowhere."

Kristen said under her breath, "It's like they think I have no ears."

"Don't worry about them."Manny said. "Their whores. I hate them. I used to go out with the brunette. Worst relationship of my life."

Kristen perked up. "Oh really?" She had never been an actual relationship before. Her mom was too strict.

"Yes. You should stick with me. All these girls will just end up backstabbing you."Manny said sincerely.

Kristen sighed. "Well, it's no different back home. You should meetmy friends. I love them to death but sometimes it's frustrating. Constantly fighting over boys and clothes and who's prettier and who's skinnier."

Mannypatted her knee to show he understood.

Kristen looked around. Apparently there weren't many people who had signed up. As if she was reading her mind Nun #2 said, "Unfortunately, this year we don't have much youth members. Only 18. But hey, it's still okay." She said adjusting her glasses that were slipping and had nearly fallen off her nose. "I am Sister Sophia. And this is Sister Linda. And Ms. Mcpherson." She pointed to the two ladies.

Ms.Mcpherson stood up and cleared her throat. She wore gray sweatpants and an Disneyworld sweatshirt which made her think of Claire. "To start off this year, I will be dividing each of you into two groups. 9 and 9. Your mission is to each write a magazine. Don't worry, we'll give you more than enough time and we'll even give you time after worship." She started handing out papers. "Included, we want articles about you're own personal relationship with God and interviews with people that go to your school. You may include little articles, but it must be Teens for Christ related."

Mannyrolled his eyes. "Forgive my mom. She likes to make up little games for us."

Kristen shrugged. "I like games. Especially sports."

"Really? You do? My game is basketball." He said pointing to a plastic bag hiding under the pew. Inside was the bouncy orange ball.

"Heh. I'm not too good at that. I play soccer." Kristen said taking out her cellphone. Attached was a cellphone charm that had a miniature soccer ball on it.

"Whatev, man. Basketball's the sport. But I bet I can beat you in soccer anyday."Manny said punching Kristen's arm.

Kristen swiveled her head so her long blond ponytail would slapManny in the face. "Oh yeah? Well I think you're so butt is so busted that even though I'm a little rusty, I could beat you in basketball."

"Let's make a deal. We'll play one game of soccer and basketball. If I win in soccer, you have to ... go in front of the church one time before Teens for Christ ends and shake your little blond butt in front of EVERYONE." Joel said completely ignoring his mom as she explained more about the magazine.

Apple Bottoms was the last one in the pew in front of them so she was responsible for passing back the stack of papers.

Kristen courteously stood up and grabbed the papers. Apple Bottoms gave her an evil look. Kristen stuck her tongue out at her when she turned around.

"Oh yeah? Well if I win basketball, you have to tell your little girlfriend there that you want to go back out with her." Kristen smirked. "And then dump her." It was mean, but hey, that was Kristen for you.

Mannygrinned. "Easy as cake." The two of them shook hands for the second time that day.

--------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER: JOSH HOTZ ASKS OUT ALICIA. MASSIE HAS ANOTHER RUN-IN WITH THE BEAUTIFUL QUADRUPLE. DYLAN DISCOVERS A NEW TRICK THAT MAY MAK EHER DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR. IS THE PRETTY COMMITTEE CRUMBLING?

PLEASE RR BECAUSE THEN I WON'T FEEL MOTIVATED (. THANKS ).


	4. Only Fair That I Should Let You Know

**CHAPTER FOUR: ONLY FAIR THAT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW**

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER SIXTH RIVERA MANSION, ALICIA'S ROOM7:19 PM**

Alicia turned on her Apple laptop as she patted her stomach. She had enjoyed the Tortilla de Patatas that her mother had made herself. She had actually been enjoying life ever since Josh had kissed her the day before. Today she saw him in the hallway and could've sworn she was floating when he winked at her. In Home Economics, they flirted like crazy. There was one instant where a piece of Alicia's glossy hair made it's way out of her half ponytail and Josh had tucked it behind her ear. She almost died.

Massiekur: Leeeeeesh, i am ahmaazingly bored. Wanna go shopping?

leeshxbeauty: yes! i've been meaning to buy a new outfit. y'know, to impress Josh? ;)

Massiekur: ugh, are you still on that? if he liked you, why didn't he ask you out yet?

Alicia made an angry face at her computer. She always hated howMassie managed to put her down just for expressing her opinion. But she hated herself more for letting Massie get to her.

Massiekur: N E way. gotta walk Bean. i'll be by around 7:45. get ready k?

Massie signed off.

Alicia sighed and ran to the bathroom to change her outfit. She got into a Juicy Couture LA Juice short sleeved shirt under a Safari Tie Blazer that she paired up with navy True Religion jeans.

She stared confidently into her mirror and gripped the old kareoke microphone lightly. "Hello, just an update from Alicia Rivera. She is about to go to the mall with her very best friend, Massie Block. But poor Alicia would really wish that Massie would stop being jealous that Alicia flirts with boys and she doesn't. She would just wish," Alicia paused. "That Massie would get out of my life." Alicia had nearly whispered that last sentence.

Afraid of herself, she threw the microphone back into her vanity drawer and paced out of the room. She was determined since seventh grade that she was over being jealous of Massie's Pretty Commitee crown. Massie was her best friend. She loved having her around. Right?

Alicia shook it off before she was able to think anymore about it. Just as she picked out what purse she was going to use,a Marc Jacobs canvas bag, an IM from her laptop chimed.

UG0TDAhotz4hotz: yo alicia . guess who?

Alicia smiled at the screen name.

leeshxbeauty: hey josh

UGOTDAhotz4hotz: good news!

leeshxbeauty: ) what is it?

UGOTDAhotz4hotz: becca and her crew are officially leaving me alone

Alicia rolled her eyes. She was hoping that it was better, like he realized that he was crazy in love with her and wanted to spend the weekend together. Maybe on a cruise to the Carribbean or something..

Alicia forced herself out of her daydream.

leeshxbeauty:hah.. awesome. i guess the plan worked out yesterday

UGOTDAhotz4hotz: totally. oh and i got some other great news.

Alicia perked up.

UGOTDAhotz4hotz: soccer practice is cancelled for tomorrow. sooo meet me my locker k? 1st floor right across fr. the gym. ; see ya hottie

Josh signed off.

Alicia squealed with excitement. She opened up her PalmPilot and put in capital letters for September 7th 'AFTER SCHOOL, JOSH' .

She threw her cellphone, PalmPilot, and iPod video into her bag and sped out of the door.

She ran downstairs to the living room where her Mom was dancing salsa with her father.

"Ohgawd." Alicia said pretending to cover her eyes. She of course only joking. Most kids would be embarassed to see their parents dancing, but Alicia's parents were beautiful people and the danced better than most celebrities on 'Dancing With the Stars'.

"Hi, baby. Where are you going?" Her dad said twirling his wife to the music and finishing the move with a cross-body turn.

"Mall with Massie." Alicia said leaning on the big couch that had been shipped from France that summer which was pushed midway into the foyer to give space for the dancing couple.

Her did a cha cha around her father. "Be back by 8:30. And don't forget, your Uncle Pat is coming tomorrow from Spain. Be here right after school."

Uncle Pat was her cousin, Nina's, father. He was coming to visit. Unfortunately, Nina had to stay behind.Alicia was wearing her silver necklace that Nina had given her during spring break of 8th grade. They weren't on good terms ever since what Nina had done to her and her friends in 7th grade. Nina and Alicia didn't talk about it and were back to being normal cousins. Laughing, gossipping, and teaching her how to kiss boys. She missed her cousin.

Then she realized what her mother just said.

"After school? Sorry.. can't." Alicia said. She would NEVER miss out meeting with Josh over Uncle Pat. She saw him practically all the time even though he lived in Spain. The families visited each other everychance they got. They certainly had the money.

"Excuse me." Her dad stopped the stereo that was blaring the salsa music. "You are to report to this house right after your school. Okay honey? I don't want to argue. Uncle Pat would like to see his favorite niece."

Alicia stomped her foot. "But-"

"Take whatever you're about to say and save it. What's so special after school anyway? You know we would allow you to do whatever you want. But your Uncle Pat is family. There is something important we must discuss. Just this once." Her dad said.

Alicia huffed as she heard a horn beep from outside. She couldn't possibly see what was so important her family had to discuss that had anything to do about her.

She ran out the door without saying good bye.

-------------------------

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER SIXTH WESTCHESTER MALL 8:00 PM**

Usually Massie and Alicia would go to the mall with the rest of the Pretty Committee but they were all busy. Dylan said she felt sick and would rather stay home. Kristen had Teens For Christ until 9:00 and Claire's parents wouldn't let her go out so late on a school night.

"Mass, what am I going to do? I can't just NOT meet him." Alicia said as the two friends walked around Versace. Massie browsed through some jeans.

"Well,if Iwere you.." Massie said stopping what she was doing and tapping her chin with her index finger lightly.

Alicia waited patiently. Although she didn't like what Massie had to say lately, she always had the best plans. And Alicia needed one desperately.

"Tell your parents its for me." Massie said returning to her browsing. "That uhh.. we're doing a science project. That ALWAYS works."

She chose a pair of jeans in every wash in her size and made her way to the dressing room. Alicia grabbed whatever she saw first, which was was a yellow casual dress. She sprinted after Massie.

"It's impossible, Mass." Alicia said as she walked into the dressing room next to Massie's. "I tried to tell them I had something really important to do but they didn't even want to hear it. They said it's super important. What's so super important anyway? I see Uncle Pat practically every month." She held up the dress and sighed when she realized she had picked out something that was three sizes too big for her. She leaned against the dressing room wall as she waited for Massie's response.

"Well.. then, you're screwed." Massie was on the other side of the wall half-paying attention to whatever she was saying to Alicia. She was too busy trying on her jeans.

Alicia nearly ripped the oversized dress when she heard Massie's lame response.

"Massie! Please, would you stop thinking for yourself for once?" Alicia busted out of her dressing room, arms folded.

Massie walked out with an armful of jeans and instead of a mean look, she actually had an understanding look.

"Okay, Alicia." She ran her fingers through her brown hair. "I'll call your family up. Trust me, your parents love me so much they can't ever refuse. I'll tell them it's ... my birthday. Or do they know my birthday?"

"Puh-lease, my parents are sostupid they hardly know mine." Alicia said rolling her eyes but got eager realizing Massie had something up her sleeve.

"Yeah.." Massie bit her lip and thought for awhile. "And I totally reserved five seats for you, Kuh-laire, Kris, and Dyl at the Serendipity restaurant in New York City. And they're non-refundable."

Massie handed the jeans to a nearby worker and put her hands on her hips. "Satisfied? Now can we please go? I suddenly lost my interest in the store after all of your yapping."

Alicia was too happy to care what Massie thought. She squealed happily and gave her friend a bear hug.

Massie pretended that she didn't care she had saved the day once again and after they broke apart she fluffed her hair but she was grinning anyway.

-----------------------------------------

**THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 7TH WESTCHESTER HIGHSCHOOL10:55 AM**

Massie sadly walked out of class. After shopping at almost all the stores at the mall AND buying at least one thing from each, eating salads at the food court, and grabbing ice cream with Alicia she was pooped and desperately wanted to go home and dive into her European gold satin sheets.

She should be happy that Alicia and Josh were almost an item, right? But she just wasn't. Ever since Derrington, she couldn't find any boy that was worth batting her eyelashes and smearing her lips with gloss for.

She went to her locker and struggled with the lock.

_Ugh, where is Lacey when you need her_, she thought to herself as she looked around the clearing hallways. Her next class was on the other side of the building and she knew she was going to be late.

"Having trouble?" Three girls huddled around her. Massie swallowed hard realizing who was talking to her. She wished that she didn't have troubles with her locker combination so she can take a peek at her makeup via her mirror with the customized purple frame.

"Um, kind of." She turned around to face them. Ryanna was the one who spoke. She flashed her a big smile that showed off her perfectly white set of teeth. Anais was beaming also but Camilla was frowning with her side bangs covering her left eye. Massie wondered why she seemed upset to see her.

"Hello." Massie forced a smile trying to look confident. "You look ah-mazing, Ryanna." She thought it was best to go for Ryanna since she was the leader of the group. And what she said, she meant. Ryanna's hair was in a messy bun. She wore a pink shrug and Marc Jacobs pants. Her shifted her weight every few seconds on each ballet flat.

"Thanks so do you." She eyed Massie's Tommy Hilfiger jean dress.

Massie's confidence went super-high at the compliment. But then she inhaled deeply. She noticed Ryanna was the only one talking. This must be serious business since Anais would usually be loud and Camilla wouldn't look so mad at the world. What was up?

"Take this." Ryanna handed a folded piece of pink paper to Massie. Massie took it. "It's time for the Beautiful Quadruple to find their fourth. After school. K? Don't be late."

The late bell rang. "Ugh, bathroom. Let's skip. I can't stand looking at Ms. Jones's stupid costume jewelry anyway." She could hear Ryanna's faint voice down the hall.

Massie closed her eyes. Was it true? Did they really want her to join them?

Then she remembered she had to cover for Alicia. And remembering Alicia made her think of the Pretty Committee. Massie went for unbelievably psyched to worrying beyond measure in less than five minutes.

She opened the piece of paper on the way to class. It said 'West End Park the swings'. Massie gulped. West End Park was two blocks away from Alicia's house. How convienient.

------------------------

**THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 7TH WESTCHESTER HIGHSCHOOL CAFETERIA 12:30 PM**

Massie desperately wished that Alicia's jaw would go back to it's right position. Her friend looked at her in awe. Thankfully, Kristen and Claire were on the lunch line and Dylan was in the bathroom.

"MASS! Are you kidding me? Your hair looks fine. You so do not have to get your highlights retouched." Alicia grabbed her fork and clenched her fists around it.

Massie gulped. "I am so sorry, Leesh. I totally forgot about the 3:15 appointment I had with Jakkob. Please forgive me. He's booked all weekend. There's no way he can pencil me in." She widened her amber eyes and stuck her bottom lip out.

Of course she had to lie to Alicia. She couldn't say 'Oh, the Beautiful Quadruple asked me to go to the park to talk about joining them and duh, I have to GO. Sorry but this is more important that you're dumb meeting with Josh which isn't even a date so you can't even be upset with me. And oh yeah, this does mean I may be leaving the Pretty Committee but I'm not sure. We'll see.'

Alicia bit her lip and looked around the cafeteria and spotted Josh in an instant. He was with his soccer buddies and he was looking right at her. He winked and waved.

"Whatever. Go ahead and get your head fried or whatever. I guess I'll just have to be grounded forever." Alicia said waving back to Josh.

Massie sighed. "I'm really sorry. I double promise that next time you need my help, the hair can wait."

"What can wait?" Kristen said as she and Claire sat down beside them.

"Us! For Dylan. Where is that girl?" Massie said noticing that she must've been in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes.

"Kris, what are you doing after school? Maybe we can say it's your birthday." Alicia said rubbing her temples. She was desperate.

Kristen opened her carton of milk. "Teens for Christ. Sorry."

Massie groaned. "Gosh, Kris. Why can't you skip that stuff? Is it really fun?"

Kristen shrugged. "It's really not that bad. I made a new friend. His name is Manny."

"Claire?" Alicia said.

Claire gave Alicia a sorry look and pointed to Will's notebook. "Dylan finally got ahold of him. I'm meeting him in the auditorium right after school."

Alicia huffed.

"Sorry guys. There was a line." Dylan said sitting down next to Massie.

Massie eyed her suspiciously. "Dyl, there are 20 stalls in the first floor bathroom. How was there a line?"

Dylan shurgged. "It can happen."

Massie opened up her sandwich. "Ugh, I'm starving."

Everyone dug into their lunches except Dylan who stared at her nails.

-------------------------------------

THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 7TH WESTCHESTER HIGHSCHOOL, JOSH'S LOCKER 2:45 PM

Alicia nervously walked down the hallway to Josh Hotz's locker. She tried so badly to find someone who would call her parents for her so she wouldn't get in trouble. Even Dylan was busy. She claims her illness wasn't one hundred percent gone and wanted to go home and rest. Alicia was on the verge on asking Olivia Ryan even though they haven't talked ever since highschool started and besides she couldn't even find her.

"Hello, Josh." Alicia felt good. She wore a Anthropology blazer and new Calvin Klein jeans she had bought at the mall with Massie last night. Her hair was loose and her new Guava and Mango Lipgloss glimmered in the light.

"Alicia." Josh said with a sexy tone. He pullled out a couple of books out of his locker before shutting it.

"So what's up?" Alicia hoped on everything she loved, her parents, Juicy sweats, Dior boots, Chanel sunglasses, and M.A.C make-up that she was going to get grounded for a lame conversation.

Josh slipped his arm around Alicia's so they were linked. She could smell his spicy cologne on his dark blue polo and baggy jeans. She wanted to cuddle with him the whole day.

They walked out of the school arm in arm with at leat 20 heads turning to see the couple. Alicia pleasantly smiled.

"So you know. Now that all these girls aren't bothering me, I feel free." Josh said.

Alica raised her eyebrows. "And you're looking for a girl?"

"Yes." He scanned the crowd around the outside of the school. "See that girl?" He pointed to a redhead with a hotpink ensemble similar to the outfit she wore yesterday. Alicia made a face at the EW.

"Yeah, so what?" Alicia sighed. She couldn't she ditched her Uncle Pat only to be hooking up her crush with another girl.

Josh put his hands in his pockets. "So, she doesn't even COMPARE to how amazing I think you are."

Alicia was casually looking around figuring how she was going to say goodbye to him when she heard the heards coming out of his mouth. Alicia stared at him for any insincerity. His eyes were honest.

She smiled.

"So be my girl."

NEXT CHAPTER: SEE WHAT THE BEAUTIFUL QUADRUPLE HAS TO SAY TO MASSIE AT THE PARK, AND THE MYSTERY GUEST THAT APPEARS THAT KNOCKS MASSIE OFF OF HER FEET. ALICIA IS BUSTED FOR MISSING HER MEETING WITH HER FAMILY, BUT FINALLY FINDS OUT WHAT THE EMERGENCY WAS-- HER COUSIN-- NINA!

PLEASE REVIEW ! OR I MIGHT NOT EVEN UPDATE.


	5. I Don't Wannabe This

**CHAPTER FIVE: I Don't Wannabe This**

**THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 7TH West End Park 3:33 PM**

Massie dug her heels into the muddy earth of the abandoned park. She hadn't been at West End Park since 5th grade when the Pretty Committee, pre-Claire, sat on the swings painting their nails blue and laughed at the kids wrestling on the playground wondering why they would want to go get themselves so dirty.

She peeked to the house two houses down from the park to the Rivera mansion. Thankfully, Alicia was still at school meeting Josh. Parked in the front of the her house was a LaGuardia transportation car but Massie's view was so obstructed she couldn't see who was in it. She figured it must be her Uncle Pat.

"Massie?" A blond girl waltzed her way over to where Massie was near the 7 foot slide.

Massie's jaw dropped. "Oh-livia? What in heavens name are you doing here?"

Olivia Ryan reached inside her Coach handbag and pulled out a pink paper identical to the one Massie received earlier that day.

Massie's eyes bulged out. She couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding me? They want you out of all people to go against me for the spot on freshmen?"

Olivia was oblivious to the dis Massie had just made and said, "But what happened to the Pretty Committee. I mean that must be pretty hard, juggling two cliques." Olivia wrapped her arms around herself. Even though it was technically still summer, the leaves were already different colors and the air was breezey.

Massie growled. "It's not going to be hard, for me.And even sonone of the girls are going to know okay?"

Olivia shrugged. "Me and Alicia stopped talkingsince 8th grade."

Massie rolled her eyes. She knew the whole story. Alicia had to pick either Dylan or Olivia since they were fighting over Chris Plovert. Obviously she picked Dylan but Chris Plovert was the other way.

"Hello girls." Anais said walking up to them with Camilla following behind her. Massie wondered how Camilla even got on the Beautiful Quadruple. She hardly said a word."Unfortunately Ryanna won't be able to join us."

Massie gulped. Even though she knew Olivia was hardly competition she knew Ryanna was the nicest one to her and she needed all the support she could get.

Massie re-thought the whole situation again. It was her who said she would never want the Pretty Committee to split up. And they were her best friends. But inthis highschool the Pretty Committeewasn't the center of attention anymore, the Beautiful Quadruple is.She was in no place to pass this chance up. Massie hoped to God she could handle both.

"After talking around your freshmen class, we've concluded that you guys have the best potential to be in our group." Anais said. Massie wondered why Olivia was picked. Why wasn't it one of her fellow Pretty Committee? Then again, Massie was happy. She didn't know if one of her friends would pass this chance up like she should be.

"First of all my name is Anais Casan. And this is Camilla Plovert." Massie eyed Camilla who finally smiled out of the blue moon. Massie understood now. Camilla was Chris's brother, and Olivia was Chris's girlfriend. Massie smiled feeling happier that she was picked on her social status not on favoritism and realized of course Olivia couldn't compare to her.

"In my hands,"Camilla said. Massie was surprised that Camilla had spoken. Her voice was strong and clear. When she spoke, she looked them directly in the eye and made Massie looked away.

Oh, that's why.

"Are two envelopes. One for each of you. Inside are names of total losers we've assigned for you. Your job is to scoop out juicy gossip about them and spread it around school. Best one wins the spot.Simple as that." Camilla handed them each an envelope. "We want to test out your social survival, know what I mean? We'll get in touch with you when your time is up."

"Toodles, girlies." Anais waggled her fingers and jogged away with Camilla. Olivia tore hers open and her eyes widened. She looked at Massie and quickly away.

Massie walked toward the entrance to the park with her cellphone in hand to call Isaac. If one thing she learned is it's to trust no one.

She carefully broke the seal of the envelope. Inside was another pink paper and a picture of Ryanna, Anais, and Camilla and a mysterious girl who's head was photoshopped out and replaced with a question mark.

Massie inhaled. This was tougher than the Pretty Committee.

She unfolded the piece of paper carelessly wondering what LBR she got and what she could easily spread about them.

'CLAIRE LYONS'

-------------------------------------------

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 8TH MARVIL RESIDENCE 6:30 PM**

Dylan lay in bed listening to the faint sounds of the TV downstairs. Her housekeeper, Rachel, must be watching her mother's early show.

"Good morning, America!" She could imagine her mom smiling flawlessy into the camera with a toothy smile. "Onto our topic, bulimia."

Dylan put her head over pillow. All month her mom was a doing a special on bullimia and anorexia and how to prevent and stop it. Dylan sighed wondering how the negative effects could impact herself. It happened ever since Tuesday. She had enough of everyone talking about how skinny Olivia was and how that's probably why Chris Plovert chose her.

She came home on Tuesday with a huge headache. Not only were her teachers were annoying her with beginning of the school year work but she couldn't handle being Chris's second choice. This was one of the first times that she was head over heels with a guy. And not just because he thought she was hot, but because he made her feel special.

Ever since seventh grade, the nonstop flirt sessions he had with her were incredible and she liked him ever since. Throughout eighth grade she always wondered why he never asked her out. Finally at Alicia's 14th birthday party, she asked him flat out, "Chris, why do youact interested when you don't even ask me out?" She had prayed for an answer like, "Oh I didn't want to be hurt because I thought you didn't like me back." And Dylan would confess her love to him and they'd be making out in a few minutes. But that wasn't the case.

"I really like you. But as a friend. I really like this other girl." He had looked at her with pitiful eyes. She ran to Alicia's room crying. When all the girls asked her what happened she said her Uncle had bought her a Burberry luggage case. She pretended she didn't like him after that. She forced herself to be strong when she saw Olivia and him in a lip-lock the week after. Those two were off and on dating and Dylan couldn't take it. She needed to erase all memories of Chris. But she couldn't. She liked him too much.

Dylan's memories of the past killed her inside. She stuffed herself with Cookies and Cream icecream and a bag of Doritos. After that, she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror pinching at her body and crying.

_Oliva doesn't have this much fat_, She yelled in her head. Then she remembered Giovanna Calinski, the girl her mom was interviewing the day before. She was giving Merri-Lee Marvil her life story. Dylan remembered clearly she would stick her index and middle finger together as far as it could go down her throat.

And Dylan did. She tried several times and did it when an images of Olivia kissing Chris, the rest of the Pretty Committee trying on their size 0 jeans, and her perfect mother going around dating men thinking nothing was wrong with her daughter. She brushed her teeth ferociously and went straight to her bed crying and didn't get up to do homework, go online, or for dinner.She didn't get up until the next morning.

For the next two days, she barely ate a thing for breakfast or lunch. When she got home, she would ease the hunger pains by endulging herself with junk food and go upstairs and repeat the steps of Tuesday.

It was her outlet to make herself feel better because without it she thought she might die.

Now, she forced herself out of bed and made her way downstairs. Sure enough her mom's perfect face filled the big screen Sony Wega TV.

"We'll be right back after out break." Her mom flashed the camera a huge smile before it cut into the list of sponsors for her mom's show.

Dylan flopped on the couch next to Rachel and buried her face into her housekeeper's sweater.

"Do I have to go to school, Rach?" Dylan moaned but since her head wasn't visible it came out sounding like, "Oo I habta ga ta school, Rake?"

Rachel laughed. She had long brown hair that was partly frizzy but she was the type who was so pretty you could see beyond that. She was in her mid-thirties and acted like Dylan's mother when her own mother was out doing show business.

"First week of school and your sick of it already?" Rachel went on with her usual speech about how she shouldn't end up like her, dropping out of school, getting $5.50 an hour workingat McDonalds, getting pregnant at 17 and raising a son, and hoping she would get a better job when finally she sees a famous talk show host is looking for a housekeeper.

Dylan sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She stood up and stretched her arms. She forgot she needed to pack for Massie's sleepover. She arranged to go straight to Massie's after school because her mom was having a date with some soap opera star and Dylan wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Have you been exercising, Dyl? You look skinnier than the beginning of the week when you were trying on first day of school outfits." Rachel crossed her legs as she diverted her attention from a Geico commercial.

Dylan's spirits soared when she heard Rachel's comment. "Dunno, must be those new Japanese recipes you're making lately.

"Maybe. Looking good, girl."

Dylan skipped all the way to the kitchen deciding she deserved some Captain Crunch and this time it stayed in her stomach.

--------------------------------------

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 8TH RIVERA MANSION, ALICIA'S ROOM 7:00 AM**

Alicia woke up and wondered if yesterday had really happened. She rolled over on her stomach and sure enough her cousin, Nina was lying on her air bed still sleeping steadily.

Alicia sighed and got on her feet quietly so she wouldn't wake Nina up. She tiptoed to the guest room next door and jumped on the bed. She felt more comfortable now that Nina wasn't around to remind her of exactly what happened.

But the shocking events replayed in her head.

She had come home from school in complete elation because Josh was finally hers. She carelessly kicked her Steve Madden boots to the side when she entered her house.

"UNCLE PAAAAAAAT!" Alicia leapt happily through her house and bursted into the living room. What she saw, she didn't expect. Her father was sitting in the grand chair that belonged to her grandfather in Spain. She knew he only used that chair when he had to think deeply on something, usually a case he was working on. Her mother was sitting on one of the armchairs with her arm on her father's shoulder. They were looking sorrowfully at Alicia's Uncle Pat as he talked. He sat on the couch next to Nina who's head was down and crying gently.

"Hello, Alicia." Her mom gave her a stern look that said 'I'll give you your punishment later for being late.' "Sit down."

Alicia took the empty seat next to Nina. The minute she sat down Nina took her hand and grasped it tightly. Alicia gripped her hand back letting her know she was there for her for whatever it was.

"Hello, baby. You look beautiful." Her Uncle Pat said.

Alicia cleared her throat. "Uncle Pat, what's going on?"

Nina was the one to speak. "I'm pregnant."

Alicia was too shocked to say anything. Her Uncle Pat continued. He was here to drop off Nina because her mother and father decided that she should live here permanently so she wouldn't make any "mistakes" with boys again in Spain. The guy wasa few years older than them and claimed it wasn't his and Nina was such a slut it has to be anotherboy's. Ninaswore he was the only one she's been with but no one believed her because everyone knew she was on thetrampy side.

Uncle Pat was just here to help her get adjusted to her new life even though Nina had spent a month there two years ago. Uncle Pat asked Alicia's parents to enforce strict rules on Nina so she learned her lesson. When she started to 'show' she was to be homeschooled until she had the baby.

After their talk, Alicia led Nina to the guestroom and Nina asked if she could stay in her room for the night. Alicia didn't mind at all.

As they were unpacking her stuff, Nina said "It's like they're dumping me here. I have to do everything perfect, and just one mistake I could contaminate all my siblings and so I have to be immediately thrown away." She said it sadly.

Alicia shrugged deciding it was bestto ask her later what possessed her to have unprotected sex with a boy when she was barely 15.

Instead Alicia told her about Josh and Nina started gushing and talking about all the possibilities that can come out of it. Alicia liked it because she was back to being fun, boy know-it-all, talkative Nina instead of pregnant, sad, end-of-my-life Nina. They continued laughing and talking until dinner when they had to face the adults again who sat there in shame.

Now it was the early morning andAlicia was on the bed Nina was supposed to be on, thinking about it all. She heard the door open and Nina crept inside.

"Hi, Nina." Alicia said sitting up.

"I wanted to say something to you." Nina said sitting next to her cousin.

Alicia waited patiently as she played with a loose string on the hem of her Annie Tempta cotton pajamas.

"I wanted to say sorry for coming here. I know you don't need the problems considering what happened two years ago with your crazy hot-headed friend Massie and the rest of them. I'm never going to do that again. It'll be like I'm not even here." Nina said.

Alicia sighed. "It's okay, Nina. I WANT you here."

They hugged tightly and when they broke apart Nina said, "I hope it's a girl." Nina smiled pointing to her stomach.

Alicia laughed. "We could name her.. Maribelle."

Nina laughed softly so she wouldn't wake the parents up. "Ew.. Leesh!"

The two cousins rambled on until Alicia realized she was late for school.

---------------------

NEXT CHAPTER: MASSIE'S REACTION TO HER ENVELOPE AND TO SEEING NINA. DYLAN'S HIGH ON LIFE AND FIGURES HER ANOREXIC PROBLEM WAS JUST A LITTLE PHASE AND VOWED TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN ESP. WHEN CHRIS ENDS THINGS WITH OLIVIA. CLAIRE AND WILL CHAD RAY GET CLOSER.

PLEASE RR! OR I SERIOUSLY WON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

NOT KIDDING! REVIEW!


	6. The Things That Set Us Apart

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 8TH WESTCHESTER HIGHSCHOOL TRACK 10:10 am**

Claire's blond hair twinkled in the daylight as she gasped for air. She was on her final lap and she wanted to be the first one to finish. Karen McDonald was right on her heels and she pushed herself towards Mr. Krane, the gym teacher.

"Good job, Claire! 6 minutes flat. Karen, 6 minutes and 1 second. Take a breather girls." Mr. Krane said as he pushed the tiny button on his Fossil stopwatch. He threw 2 maroon towels at them with the Westchester logo printed on the front.

Claire sat down on the bottom bench and took a full swig of water. Karen sat next to her.

"Hey, Claire. I heard you have a crush on Will Chad Ray in 11th grade." Karen said. Her short red hair was sideparted to the left and her face was flushed from the mile run. She was dressed head to toe in Nordstrom sweats.

Claire rolled her eyes and grinned. "Puh-lease." She said it sarcastically. Of course she had a crush on him.

Yesterday, their meeting was great. Dylan had told her that he would meet her on the front steps. She stood there with his notebook in her hand reciting her most favorite song that he wrote.

_'REGRET_

_I regret the day I said I hated you_

_And I regret it when you walked away_

_Baby everyone has regrets and you're my biggest one_

_Come back to me, my biggest regret_

_The way I hurt you, I will never ever forget'_

It reminded her of Cam so much and singing it somehow made the sadness go away. She remembered the way Will had came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes doing the famous 'Guess who?' trick. They laughed and talked for awhile mostly about his notebook. He wasn't upset at all that she looked through it. After a few minutes, they exchanged notebooks and separated. When Claire got home and opened her notebook to do Algebra homework, it said '555 1931'. It was his number.

"You do know he goes out with Anais right?" Karen said. The two girls scooted over to make room for the third and fourth finishers, Derrington (who had the hugest crush on Massie even though and since they broke up) and Sharlee Williams (who had the hugeset crush on Derrington).

Claire shrugged. "Yeah, I know." Claire figured since he gave her her number, they were bound to break up.

"And you do know if she finds out about you, she'll break you like a twig." Karen said it in a very serious tone.

Claire laughed. "Don't sweat it. If I can handle Massie, I can handle this Anais Beautiful Quadruple chick."

"You can, can you?" A loud voice cackled behind her.

Claire froze in her seat and Karen's eyes bulged out.

"Ha-eye, An-eye-yeast." Karen nearly stammered the words out. Claire didn't dare to look back.

"Don't worry. I'll forgive you, Clarisse or whatever your dumb name is." Anais said boldly.Derrington and Sharlee listened with great interest feeling sorry for Claire. "But I hope you know, if you even try to befriend Will, I will make it my personal duty to have things comin' your way and I'm not promising you this. I swear on everything I love. Get your face straight, girl." With that, Claire heard a higheel shoe stomp on the bleachers and listened to them getting fainter and fainter.

When it was safe,Claire turned her head and Anais's back was to hers as she glided back towards the school.

Claire gulped with her hands trembling.

----------------------------------

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 8TH BLOCK ESTATE, MASSIE'S ROOM 7:45 PM**

Massie sat on her belly while waiting for her guests as she watched Super Sweet Sixteen on MTV deciding she so needed to be on this show in a year. It was Friday and now that everyone was back from vacation the annual sleepovers could begin.

She was fully prepared. She picked out a white lace chemise to change into later. She picked the theme of 'Rainbow' for tonight's theme. Sprawled on her floor were 5 sleeping bags: Purple for Massie, Orange for Claire, Blue for Alicia, Green for Dylan, and Red for Kristen. Next to each sleeping bag was a bowl full of Skittles handpicked to match everyone's sleeping bag. She reached into Alicia's bowl which was the closest and popped a blue skittle into her mouth.

Her cellphone vibrated.

ALICIA: PSST... MIND IF I BRING SUM1?

MASSIE: STRICT GLU POLICY, MEMBA?

ALICIA: CAN'T GO W/O HER

MASSIE: P FINE WHATEVS. JUST THIS 1 TIME.

ALICIA: LUV YA! SEE IN 15.

Massie flipped her phone shut and groaned. The very first sleepover of the school year was ruined. She asked Inez on the intercom to bring up a Pink sleeping bag. She thought it would look best with the rest of the colors.

"Hey, Mass." The door opened and in came Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

"Inez told us to bring this up." Claire said setting up the Pink sleeping bag on the floor. Massie made a mental note to fill Pink's bowl with bubblegum since she had no pink skittles.

"Ugh.. yeah. Alicia's bringing someone." Massie said getting off of her bed.

Dylan sat at Massie's vanity looking at her reflection.

"You're so ah-noying, Dyl. How many times did you look in the mirror this week?" Kristen said as she changed the TV's channel to ShopBop Network. A Rebecca Taylor Safari Coat was on sale.

Dylan shrugged. "Can't a girl wanna know if she looks good?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Why can't you be like us? We don't have to look in a mirror because we already know we look good." Massie grinned. She was kidding of course and even if she wasn't, you couldn't blame her. She looked like she could've attended a banquet with her sleek hair parted to the left and perfectly applied Benefit Dallas bronzer and blush.

Kristen, who had planted herself on Massie's bed rolled over on her back and watched the TV upside-down. "Alicia's guest better not be a loser or I'll be totally pissed that I missed TFC for this. Me and Manny were finally going to set up a date for that bet I told you guys about."

Massie rolled her eyes. "And also, I wanted to talk about things."

"What things?" Claire's wide blue eyes gazed over to Massie. Massie pretended she had a piece of lint stuck to her sweater and avoided her eyes. She hadn't talked to Claire directly ever since she found out what the Beautiful Quadruple wanted to do to her.

She had no clue what to do. Of course Claire's was her very best friend since seventh grade and Massie promised herself she would try her hardest not to hurt her ever again. But the thought of not being the most popular girl of her grade, over Olivia, gave her nightmares.

Massie cleared her throat and talked to her feet. "You know, how the PC sees each other only about once a day at lunch. How we only had one shopping trip this whole week to the mall. And actually, that was only with Alicia."

Dylan diverted her attention from her reflection. "You're kinda right, Mass. We are so not as close as we were last year." Kristen and Claire nodded in agreement.

Massie sprinted across her room to her computer and opened up a blank word document.

"We need to assign some reinforcements. Y'know, a renewal to the Pretty Committee." Massie typed away and labeled it 'URGENT RE-INFORCEMENTS'.

"They'll be like rules like before but to keep us together again." Dylan pulled up the chair towards Massie to see what she was typing.

'NUMBER ONE' Massie tapped her chin lightly.

'NO NON-GLU'S OR LBR'S ALLOWED ON ANY MALL TRIPS OR SLEEPOVERS.'

"Alicia will be an exception since we're making this now." Massie said as she opened up her iTunes and started to play a Black Eyed Peas track.

"I know." Kristen said lifting her head from the TV that was displaying Donna Karan's newest perfume.

'NUMBER TWO: NO BOYS WILL EVER COME BETWEEN US'

"I know, guys. It is soo Cliche but need I remind you what happened with Dylan and Kristen way back in our middle school years." Massie said thinking of Derrington, who she got anyway, and thought it was funny they had fought over him.

Claire zipped open her sleeping bag and snuggled her way in. "Let's put something fun in it. Like wear brown every friday."

"Except for the fact the brown is so outat the moment." Dylan said.

Massie thought for a moment. "I have the greatest idea. Why don't we wear full-on denim every Tuesday. C'mon, we'll start a new trend. It'll be just like OCD."

As Massie typed in the newest rule whenher intercom alert beeped.

"Mass, there's an envelope down here for you. It looks kind of important. You should come down." Her mom's loud but sweet voice filled the room.

It beeped again to signal her mom was done speaking.

Massie sighed. "Ughh. Can't she see I'm trying to have a very important sleepover?" Massie said handing the keyboard over to Dylan. "Here see if you can come up with any good ones. Remember unity, glam, and US."

She made her way into her huge living room where her Mom was on the floor doing Pilates.

"What is it, Mom?" Massie sat down on their green and gold European sofa that matched the walls.

Her mom pointed to the glass table as she did a roll-up. "Some nice girl dropped it off here just a few minutes ago. Her name was Camina or Camden. Can't remember."

Massie nearly fainted when she the pink envelope. She picked it up slowly and headed towards the kitchen for some privacy. On the front of the envelope it said, 'YOU'RE A MAYBE'.

Massie gulped wondering when she becomesa senior if she would write that on front of envelopes.

She tore it open and unfolded the piece of paper.

'HEY MASSIE,

JUST CHECKING IN ON YOUR TEST. REMEMBER CLAIRE LYONS. SHE'S A TOTAL LOSER. TOTALLY TRYING TO STEAL ANAIS'S BOYFRIEND. TAKE HER DOWN. AND YOU'RE IN. DON'T TELL OLIVIA OR CAMILLA, BUT OLIVIA'S JUST HERE CUZ OF CONNECTIONS. GOOD LUCK.

YOURS SPECTACULARLY,

RYANNA'

P.S.

CLDEADMEAT

Massie gulped at the sight of her friend's intials.

Massie stuck the note into the front pocket of her Tommy Hilfiger denim skirt. She rushed upstairs wondering what she might've missed. She tried hard not to think of what she's gotten herself into.

She entered her room as she said, "Guys, I haven't felt this stressed since Nina ruined our lives two years ago."

Everyone was silent and Massie wondered why. Then she saw the exact girl she was talking about sprawled across her Pink sleeping bag.

-----------------------

MM.. I KNOW THIS WAS KIND OF A BOOTY CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO UPDATE. I PROMISE REALLLY REALLY GOOD DRAMA WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER WHEN..

CLAIRE CONFESSES TO MASSIE SOMETHING, DEEP. WILL MASSIE BETRAY HER FRIEND OR SACRIFICE HER SOCIAL LIFE TO SAVE HER? THERE'S A NEW KID IN SCHOOL WHO'S OUT TO RUIN ALICIA AND CHRIS'S RELATIONSHIP. NINA STARTS SCHOOL. DYLAN STARTS HER PROBLEM AGAIN. KRISTEN AND MANNY'S BET ARE PUT INTO ACTION.. AND ALOT MORE GOOD STUFF.

PLEASE REVIEW OR I SERIOUSLY WON'T UPDATE.

REALLY.. I WON'T.

NO LIE.

GO REVIEW!


	7. Can't Believe I Believed

**MONDAY SEPTEMBER 11 WESTCHESTER HIGHSCHOOL; MASSIE'S LOCKER 7:30 AM**

Massie groanedas she stuffed her books into her locker. It was terrible Monday on top of a very terrible weekend. The sleepover was just okay, and a sleepover has never been just okay in Massie's 14 years of life. They managed to get throught their Reinforcement rules which went something like this:

'URGENT RE-INFORCEMENTS'

BY: MB & PALS

1. LBRs, non-GLUs, and EWs are strictly prohibited from mall trips and sleepovers. ( exception of Nina )

Massie had winced at the last addition to the rule.

2. No boy or man will ever come between any member of the Pretty Committee.

3. Wear all denim on Tuesdays.

4. It is a must we will set a trend at least four times a week. (See Rule # 2)

5. NO BURBERRY. NO UGG BOOTS. Can you say yuh-uck?

6. There are absolutely no secrets between us.

Massie had tried to pretend she wasn't breaking on of the rules.

7. Always and forever let each other borrow things and don't dare let anyone out on the newest fashion.

8. Absolutely no backstabbing whatsoever inside the Committee.

9. But absolutely front-stabbing to wannabes outside of the Committee.

10. Finally, don't you dare were the same outfit twice in one month.

Massie had taped the rules inside her locker right under her mirror to show her friends how dedicated she is, or at least trying to be dedicated to the Pretty Committee.

"Hey, Massie. Some boy dropped this off here just 5 minutes before you came." Lacey said handing Massie a gold heart charm and neatly folded note. She was at her own locker attempting to fit her softball equipment in the same locker her school stuff were in. Her hair was in three braids and she was dressed in a Volcom T-shirt, white skirt, and black leggings. Massie thought she reminded her of Lane Abeley but didn't mind because Lacey knew all the gossip and everything that went on in WHS and she needed her.

Massie instantly recognized it the bracelet.

'M,

I WAS CLEANING MY ROOM THE OTHER DAY & FOUND THIS. I KNOW U WANTED ME TO KEEP IT, BUT HEY, I BOUGHT IT FOR U AND YOU SHOULD HAVE IT. A KEEPSAKE.

D'

Massie mind flashed back to the day Derrington had given it to her right after their Lake Placid trip in 7th grade. She was in a terrible state worrying that she might be expelled (which turned out Dylan's Mom and Alicia's Dad were able to pull some strings) and Derrington tried to make her happier by giving this to her. She had always worn it between her crown charm and purse charm. When they broke up last spring, she had given it back.

The whole reason she broke up with him was because she wanted to 'test the waters' and see what other boys had to offer. She had told Derrington that she doesn't really know if it's temporary or not and she never really given him an answer ever since. She was still looking out for the perfect guy.

And now by the way she was clutching the charm in her hand she didn't know if she had the right guy with her all along.

---------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY SEPTEMBER 11 WHS OFFICE 7:45 AM**

"Good morning, Westchester Highschool." Alicia said clearly and boldly into the microphone. "There are just a few announcements that the PTA would like to say ." She handed the microphone over to the PTA president, a blond lady around her forties who was dressed in a Burberry suit, took the mic from Alicia. She wished one of her friends was here so she could punch them for the woman's fashion.

As the PTA lady spoke, Alicia peeked over to the main desk where Nina was getting her schedule ready with the secretary. She looked exhausted but content at the same time. Alicia wished the best for her cousin.

She was happy that Massie had taken Nina's arrival fairly well. The worst thing she had said at the sleepover was, "Oh, just don't try stealing our men again. And we'll be okay." Massie had meant it and Alicia knew with Nina's condition, she was in no place to steal anyone's man. After that comment, Massie had been nice to Nina and Alicia wondered if she was just being fake about it. She also didn't dare tell any of her friends about Nina being pregnant, because her friends were the worst gossipers in the world and she knew the whole school would know by tomorrow.

".. and we will be holding it tomorrow afternoon. Back to the lovely Alicia Rivera." PTA Lady handed back the mic.

"Also, the Art Club will be having a meeting today in the gym to discuss decorations for the Back-to-School Dance. Speaking of the Back-To-School Dance, it will be held in 3 weeks so be ready and have your dancing shoes ready." She knew she was definitely going with Josh.Alicia finished her speech and put the mic back on the Principal's desk. She walked over to Nina to see how she was doing.

"Well, Nina it seems you're not the only addition to Westchester High this morning." Ms. Gem, the plump secretary who wore too much makeup, motioned to a boy sitting on the bench directly in front of her desk. He wore a Yankees baseball cap, a T-shirt that said 'WANT ME TO HELP YOU OUT? JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU CAME IN' and the baggiest jeans Alicia's ever seen. He was pretty cute with his nice lips and stunning royal blue eyes. except for the way he was smirking at the girls.

"What's up, beautiful?" He said to Alicia. Ms. Gem was too busy on the phone to hear what they were saying.

Alicia looked at him in disgust. "Ew, you loser. Why don't you help yourself out and get the hell outta this school."

He licked his lips. "Oooh.. she has an attitude."

Alicia rolled her eyes at him. Nina spoke for her. "Watch out, bud. She has a boyfriend."

He stood up and walked right next to them. Alicia could hear him breathing and she wanted to push him away from her. "Well, I know _you _won't be having a boyfriendanytime soon because of your little .. problem." He patted his stomach lightly.

Alicia and Nina both gasped. "How do I know?" He said taking the words right of their mouths. "Ms. Gem practically shouted it over the phone when she was talking to your Aunt when I first arrived. Let's see.. you're going to be here until you show and she supposedly promised she won't tell anyone else in this school. But.. it'll be our little secret if you do something for me."

Alicia glared at him. Nina gulped as he leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

Nina's eyes widened. "No way!"

He smiled. "Awww.. " He reached for Nina's stomach.

Nina grabbed Alicia's hand and they stormed out of the office.

"What? What is it?" Alicia said panicking.

"He wants me to make you break with Josh and hook you up with him. He wants you." Nina said.

Alicia's stomach dropped. The way that boy acted mischeviously gave her a creepy feelings. Of course she wasn't going to break up with Josh, but somehow she had a feeling that this guy was slick.

---------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY SEPTEMBER 11 MARVIL RESIDENCE 6:35 PM**

Dylan made a beeline for her refrigerator right after she dropped her multiple shopping bags in the foyer. The Pretty Committee had put their Re-Inforcement rules into action and went on a major shopping spree that afternoon.

She grabbed a slice of Rachel's famous carrot cake and stuffed it into her mouth. She felt good. She hadn't made herself thrown up since Thursday and she made a new promise never to do it again.

There was a note on the fridge that said, " Out grocery shopping. Be back soon, my beautiful red-headed Dylan.-Rach"

After compliments from Rachel, Massie, Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and even Nina that she was getting skinnier made her super-high on life. And plus the fact she saw Olivia and Chris fight today made her hearts soar.

She was about to grab a Yoo-Hoo when she heard laughter from the living room. She tiptoed her way through the gigantic hallway and peeked into the living room. Her eyes popped open when she saw her Mom cuddling it up with her English teacher, Mr. Heinz. Mr. Myner in 7th grade and now THIS?

"Won't your daughter be home soon? Is she okay? It's been pretty long since school ended at 3." Mr. Heinz said before he kissed her mother gently on the lips. She gagged.

"Ohh.. she's out with her friends. Who cares? She's 14, she'll be fine. Now let's get to talking about you and me." Merri-Lee Marvil reached for another kiss.

Dylan's eyes watered. Her mother would rather make-out with her English teacher than know how she's doing.

"Are you sure, Merri-Lee? She'll be okay?" Mr. Heinz was the super-senstitive type who put people before him.

"Yeah... she's probably eating a hamburger. Now.. quiet!" Merri-Lee insisted.

She darted towards her steps and went up to her room.

'_No one loves me_.' She stood over the toilet seat and got sucked into her depression again. In a few minutes she was flushing down carrot cake and jumped into her bed sobbing.

Her mom had come up an hour later saying, "Dyl, I didn't know you came home. Rachel just made dinner. Come down, okay?"

She never came down that night.

---------------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER: KRISTEN & MANNY'S BET. ALICIA GETS IN A BIG MESS WITH THE GUY SHE MET IN THE OFFICE. CLAIRE CONFESSES SOMETHING TO MASSIE.

REVIEW

OR I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT UPDATE!

thanks!


	8. Slower and Gentler

**SEPTEMBER 12TH TUESDAY OMAR SOCCER FIELD- QUEENS, NEW YORK 5:00 PM**

Kristen wiped the bead of sweat off of her head. She was winning the soccer game by 3-0 and she knew Manny had only 15 minutes to win the bet.

"Just give up already! Your girlfriend is waaaiting!" She called out to Manny. Kristen laughed and pointed to Heather and her friends, who if Manny lost the bet would have to ask out.

She hated Heather. Ever since she joined TFC she and her friends have been nothing but mean to her. They teased her whole 'girl from rich town' reputation, pointed at her, and one time they even locked her in the church girl's room on purpose. It took 30 minutes for someone to save her. But she would have to wait until she got her revenge-- through Manny. Now they were sitting on a crusty looking old bleachers overlooking the soccer field obviously talking smack about her.

Kristen and Manny had snuck out of TFC to put their bet into motion. They knew they could get into huge amounts of trouble but they didn't care. Heather's clique followed 5 minutes later. Kristen could tell the way she constantly followed them that she had a crush on Manny. Kristen didn't mind the fact she was being a total bitch about it, because Heather was the bitch first.

Kristen kicked the ball past Manny and scored a goal. She made a loud 'Wooo!' and did a cartwheel on the grass.

Manny smiled and sighed taking the ball into his hands. "Look, Kristen. I really want to tell you something."

Kristen smirked. "Oh, what's that? That you really suck at soccer?"

Manny kept his serious face. "Look, I think you're really fun. But, I gotta tell you. I can't go through with this bet."

Kristen stomped her foot. "No fair! You can't back out now."

Manny put the ball back on the ground and kicked it back to Kristen. "I think it's about time I tell you what really happened between me and Heather."

Kristen comprehended the seriousness on his face and realized something big happened between the two.

"We started dating in July during the St. Mary's annual barbecue. I always liked her and she's always liked me. We grew up with each other." He sat down on the grass and Kristen planted herself right next to him. "So we went out and it was the best month I'd ever had. And ever since August ended I found out she cheated on me and I ended it."

Kristen looked at him. "How exactly did she cheat on you? I mean, it seems she still likes you alot."

Manny made a stressed face. "That's the thing. She claims she didn't do anything. She said she love me. But I saw it, Kristen. In her bedroom, with my best friend, Ken, who moved thank Heavens. She's sucha slut. I should've known it too. Even before we were dating she had a new guy every week."

Kristen took this into consideration and felt sorry for Manny. She hated Heather even more.

They sat there for a second until Kristen noticed Sister Sophia heading toward themyelling,"You terrible kids! Get over here!"with Heather and her crew at her heels. Kristen's stomach lurched when she saw them grinning.

"See Sister Sophia? I told you to get out here ASAP. All they do is skip worship and come here to God knows what they do." Sharonda, who Kristen decided was the evilest after Heather, and then came the twins-- Jella and Tina.

"Get outta here! You guys were hanging out here too." Manny yelled.

"Only to see what you guys were doing so we could inform Sister Sophia that you guys were breaking rules." Jella said. She glared her fiery amber eyes toward Kristen even though she hadn't said anything. Kristen noticed all the girls were yelling except Heather, who seemed miserable at the fact Manny was yelling at her. Kristen couldn't figure this girl out. Why would you cheat on your boyfriend if you loved him?

"Don't you dare blame this on them Mr. McPherson. The director's son! Oh, you bad boy." She took Kristen and Manny by the arms and dragged them towards the church.

With her free hand, Kristen stuck her middle finger to the girls behind Sister Sophia's back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEPTEMBER 12 TUESDAY BLOCK ESTATE, GUESTHOUSE 10:05 PM**

Massie carefully picked the lock of her family's guesthouse and quietly shut the door behind her so she wouldn't wake up the Lyons.

Her parents thought she was asleep and she knew she would be in big trouble if they foundout she wasn't in bed. But there was something important she had to do.

She tiptoed her way upstairs and snuck into Claire's room. Massie was relieved to see Claire was awake sitting on her bed, reading 'Angels & Demons'.

"Gawd, Mass! You scared me." She put the book down. "What's up?"

Massie inhaled. She tried to make herself feel comfortable in her navy blue boy shorts and pink T-shirt she got free from the M.A.C makeup convention. She next to Claire's feet and tried to gather every ounce of courage in her body.

"I have something to tell you." Massie said.

Claire's blue eyes widened. "Omg. I have something to tell you to."

"You do?" Massie wasn't expecting this and she was glad Claire had brought this up. She didn't want to have to tell Claire that her job was to spread rumors about her in order to join the most popular group in school and she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah." Claire tugged on her high ponytail. "Okay.. well do you know that girl Anais Gertrude?"

Massie stiffened. _'More than you know_.' She managed to give her a little nod.

"Well.. .she found out about Will. And that's well.. her boyfriend. And she said she'd make my life a living hell." Claire reached under her pillow, snatched a piece of paper, and handed it ot Massie. "His number.. gosh, I can't deal with this."

Massie gulped. "Well, at least you know... you're moving on."

Claire shook her head. "That's just the thing, Massie. I'm not."

"What do you mean? I though you found the right guy to start over." Massie shifted in her seat uncomfortably trying to pick out the right words. She wasn't good at preaching about life. She was used to joking around. But the depth of seriousness Claire was talking, she couldn't think of anything funny to say. "Cam would want you to be happy. Just like you guys were happy together."

Claire didn't say anything.

"Kuh-laire? Does this look like a library to you?"

Claire's eyes watered. She turned her body around, stuffed her face in her cheetah print pillow, and started sobbing.

Massie ran to the side of Claire's bed and bent on her knee so she was level with Claire. "I am soo sorry, Claire."

Claire lifted her head up and faced Massie. Tears were trickling incessantly down her cheeks. "It's not you, Claire. I'm the most evilest person in the world."

Massie sighed. "Stop blaming yourself for Cam's death.."

"I was cheating on him." Claire said.

Massie was taken aback. She could barely get the words. "Wh-hat?"

"I know, Massie! It HAUNTS me. You're the first person I've ever told this to." Claire looked miserable. Massie felt sorry for her.

"Well, how?" Massie's legs were aching from bending them but the information she about to receive was more important.

Claire calmed down her tears and managed to say the whole story. "Remember that party you had with all those Briarwood boys? And Marion Hamilton? We made out 3 times. Cam even asked me if I cheated on him. The day it happened. I said no. It's my fault, Massie! My fault!"

Claire began to sob again. Massie sat down in the little space left on the bed and hugged Claire. She felt awful for her. She knew it wasn't Claire's fault.

The more she sat there comforting her friend, the more she thought. Anais wanted her to ruin Claire because Claire was trying to steal Will. It all made sense. And then she realized.. she had her gossip. Massie nearly busted out in tears also. She had been fearing this.

Massie squeezed Claire tighter. She was confused and there sitting on Claire's bed, were two empty girls.

-----------------------------------------------

**SEPTEMBER 13 WEDNESDAY WHS, HOME EC 1:56 PM**

Alicia was miserable. She couldn't believe she was stuck in class with Mr. Perv. It turns out his name was Geoffrey Castro. Every single girl in her grade thought he was hot. She wish she could tell them how much of a jerk he is, but that also meant telling them that Nina was here because she was pregnant.

"Today, we will be setting you up in partners." Her cooking teacher, Mr. Dovan, said. He was shorter than Alicia and had white hair. He stood with his arms folded facing the students who were sitting in the square four-seater tables and blocking the 6 kitchens behind him.

Josh, who sat across from Alicia, gave her a wink. Alicia winked back.

"Since your new, Geoffrey, who would you like to be paired up with?" Mr. Dovan said.

"Alicia Rivera." He said smoothly. Alicia's stomach flipped and all the girls looked at her in envy.

"Okay." Mr. Dovan said checking their name off his clipboard. "Kasey?"

Geoffrey jumped out of his seat and strode over to Alicia and placed his hand in front of her to take.

When Mr. Dovan was distracted with another student, Josh said, "Hey, man, I think you misuderstood. Can we switch? Cause this is my girl."

Alicia's head was down the whole time and can feel her cheeks burning. She knew Geoffrey was lookin dead at her. "No. Ithink you've misunderstood. Because Alicia is my partner. So bye. C'mon, Alicia."

Alicia touched Josh's foot with her Charlotte Ronson leather sandals as a sign for help.

Josh stood up. "Don't start, bud."

"Josh, sit down. Alicia and Geoffrey! What are you still doing there? Get to your kitchens. And Josh, Tiffany asked you to be her partner. Hurry!" Mr. Dovan said prying Alicia out of her seat and pushing them to the back.

"I hate you." Alicia said suddenly as they reached their kitchen. She took out the cutting board and started to slice a tomato. They were making chicken quesdillas.

Geoffrey merely chuckled. "You'll learn to like me."

Alicia peeked over her shoulder as she watched bimbo fake-Prada wearing Tiffany set up her kitchen with Josh. Josh was looking at her as well. They gave each other a 'I miss you' look.

"You're doing this all wrong." Geoffrey grabbed her right hand from behind and held down her left hand. His head was on her shoulder. She was stuck between the kitchen counter and Geoffrey's body. "This is how you do it." He started to guide her right hand and showed her his method.

Alicia gulped. This was the number one cheapest way to get a feel on a girl. And he was so close to her face.

She didn't dare look to Josh to see if he noticed her and Geoffrey's super-close position. Geoffrey was holding her so tight that if she moved it would look like they were making out.

And it was a 99 given chance that when Alicia tried to explain to Josh the truth, Geoffrey would instantly deny it.

--------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER ; THE BEAUTIFUL QUADRUPLE & MASSIE'S DEAL. DYLAN'S MOM ASKS HER TO BE ON HER SHOW. KRISTEN LEARNS THE TRUTH ABOUT HEATHER & MANNY. WILL DUMPS ANAIS FOR CLAIRE, AND ANAIS IS FURIOUS. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

if you don't review

i won't update

... thanks :)


	9. And I Ask Myself What Do I Want

**SEPTEMBER 14TH THURSDAY GEOGRAPHY CLASS; WHS HIGHSCHOOL 2:00 PM**

Massie eyed the clock and willed for it to go faster. She desperately wanted to go home and take a long nap away from the world. It has been two days since Clairerevealed her secret andshe knew better than to tell the rest of the Pretty Committee. She had managed to avoid the Beautiful Quadruple yesterday and today.

"So, we conclude that they took this route to get to the New World." Ms. Fraizer rambled on and on as her students forced their eyes open to refrain from sleeping.

Massie took out Very Berry flavored lip gloss from her Chanel purse and applied a fresh coat to her lips. As she was doing this, her eyes wandered towards the door. She nearly fell off her seat when she saw Anais staring dead at her. Anais mouthed to her 'GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Massie quickly turned to the nearest person to her, who was Henry, the grossest boy in school and pretended she didn't see Anais.

"Can I borrow a pen?" She whispered to Henry. Before he handed her a pen he wiped his nose and revealed snotty fingers.

Massie took it in disgust. She chucked the pen on the ground when he wasn't looking and wiped her hands on a Kleenex.

Thirty minutes later, the bell rang and Massie rushed out the door. Since she was the first one out, there were only a few people in the hallway and no Beautiful Quadruple in sight. She ran down the hallway and to her locker where she put back the things she didn't need and got the things she needed. Massie shut her locker closed and spedwalk to the door. Running made people look stupid.

She waited behind the bushes leading up to the steps and waited for her friends.

"Mass? What in the world are you doing behind these bushes?" Kristen said. She was in full soccer gear. "I wanted to ask you if you could drop me off at the Gator Fields for my soccer game instead of my house okay?"

Massie nodded. "Yeah, sure." She was half paying attention and was concentrating on Ryanna, Anais, and Camilla who were 10 feet in front of the bushes. She couldn't hear their exact words but it looked like they were looking for someone by the way each of them occasionally pointed to different places. Massie gulped.

_'Suck it up and go'_ a voice in her head said.

"Kris, can you wait here for the others? I have to do something." Massie said. She stepped out from behind the bushes and walked bravely to the girls.

"Massie Block! We've been looking for-evah for you." Ryanna said.

"Yeah, I know you saw me in your last class. What's up?" Anais said with her arms folded.

Camilla simply 'Mmmhm'ed.

"Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Massie said trying hard notto make eye contact with any of them.

"Well, anyway do you have the gossip? Oh-livia has jack so maybe you can have an easy win." Anais said as she chewed on some Dentyne Ice.

"Um.. well..uh.." Massie never stuttered a day in her life and she couldn't believe what she gotten herself into. She scanned the entire WHS grounds frantically for an excuse to get away. She could see Kristen, Alicia, Claire, and Dylan waiting for her by the bushes. "Well.. you see."

Anais eyes popped open and she smiled big. "You do have something. I can feel it. And it's so juicy you're making us wait."

Massie's breath shortened and she could feel her stomach flip flop.

"Look, Claire's one of my best friends." Massie said. She adjusted her hot pink sash to distract herself from the Beautiful Quadruple's eyes.

Anais spoke. "We were wondering when you were going to say that."

Massie looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"We've been studying. Not in a stalker-ish way. Duh." It was the second time Massie heard Camilla spoke. Her classic booming determined voice made Massi'e heart jump. "But listen, look who you are speaking with. Kuh-laire is a slut."

Massie looked at them. Did they know? "A slut?"

Anais scowled. "Yes. You know Will Chad Ray? He broke up with me. And he was straight forward with it. He wants Kuh-laire. Goodness knows why. The deal is, take your old friends down, or we'll take you down. And you can startClaire first."

Ryanna stared at Massie. Massie gulped. '_God.. even Ryanna! The nicest one is giving me the look_.' "It's us or them. I will get you if we have to take Olivia. No offense.. Camilla."

Camilla shrugged. "My brother doesn't even go out with her anymore. Who cares?"

"Yeah.. well. Get gossip on all four of them, Massie. I want you to prove to us you wanna stick us. Okay? You could take that as a threat if you want. You may have been popular in middle school but this highschool and you're on a whole new turf, sweetie." Anais huffed. The instant the girls turned their Jimmy Choo heels away, Massie started crying.

-----------------------------------------------

**SEPTEMBER 15TH FRIDAY GERTRUDE RESIDENCE, ANAIS'S ROOM 7:45 PM**

"The only way this is going to work guys," Anais said as she stepped out of her bathroom in Victoria Secret pajamas and T-shirt that said 'Sorry, did I burn you? I know I'm hot.' Her hair was bundled up in a towel and she walked to her vanity to pick out a color to pedicure her toes. "is if we dish out the dirt first and see if Massie is telling us the truth about them or just doing some monkey business to save her friends."

"The question is, though, how do we get that dirt?" Camilla said. She was sitting on her stomach on Anais's bed.

Ryanna looked up from her Teen Vogue. "C'mon guys. Why go through all this trouble? Camilla don't you remember last year all we made you do was steal Mrs. Kampton's lame class pet turtle, have them search for an entire week for it, and set it back free during their most desperate moment? And Anais. Do you remember all you had to do was start the Beginning of the Year food fight and frame Debbie Ebbs for it? Yeah, it was all baby stuff. Give Massie a break."

Anais rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ryanna." Inside she was jealous. She could already see that Ryanna thought Massie was super cool and was more than eager to let her in the group. Gosh, when Anais came in with green Mentano heels last week, Ryanna gave her a look and said Massie had a pair in pink that looked much cuter.

Anais widened her piercing blue eyes at the though of it. _'A freshmen, forPrada's sakes! Tryng to steal my spotlight_.'

"But I know something about those girls already." Camilla said quietly.

Anais looked up from her pinky toe that she was painting pink. "Are you serious? What? Spill!"

Ryanna and Anais rushed to Camilla's side.

"Don't do it Camilla. Keep it to yourself." Ryanna said calmly.

Anais's jaw dropped and she punched Ryanna on her arm. "No way, Ryanna! If Camilla wants to say it, let her say it."

Ryanna glared at Anais. "Look, the only reason why this is happening is because of your stupid love revenge. Just get over the fact he picked that lower classmen girl Claire over you, okay?"

Anais slowly took in the words and tried not to burst out in tears.

Camilla reached into her pocket and pulled out a penny. "Heads says I tell, and tails says I don't."

"Fine." Ryanna said harshly. Anais didn't say anything, the sting from Ryanna's comment was still effecting her.

Camilla tossed the penny up in the air and it landed on Anais's mint green rug.

"Heads." Ryanna said. "You know what. I don't even want to know. I'll be in the bathroom washing my face with that treatment your mom got us, An."

WhenRyanna was gone, Camilla said, "Are you really doing this for revenge?"

Anais gulped. "No .. of course not." She was of course, lying. "Just tell me what you know."

Camilla shrugged. "Fine. Well, even though Chris and Olivia broke up, I've been keeping in touch with her just in case the person we've assigned her has become useful. And now that we need dirt on all Massie's friends it has been."

Anais thought back to the person they had given to that stupid blond girl. "Dylan Marvil? What could possibly be wrong with her? She has everything. Her mom is freaking Merri-Lee!" She remembered Camilla's hot brother went out with Olivia and that was the only reason they asked her to be a possible Freshmen BQ. Olivia had said something about Dylan having the hugest crush on Chris and hated her, so they assigned Dylan to her.

Camilla nodded and paused. "She has an eating disorder."

Anais gasped. "No freaking way."

Camilla stood up and went over to her Coach handbag and pulled out her Ice Pink Razr. She pressed speaker and Anais could hear the crisp ringing.

"Uh... hello?" An annoying high pitched voice sounded over the phone.

"Olivia? It's me, Camilla." Camilla said touching one of her soft curls lightly.

"Camilla, babe! What's up, darlin?" Anais nearly busted on laughing from Olivia's desperate attempt to sound classy.

"Fine. I just wanted to make sure on that thing you said about Dylan. What was it again?"

Anais's eyes popped open when she heard Olivia sing out how she found out. "Well it was like 5th period, right? And I go into the bathroom to like pee, because duh, everyone has to pee. And so like a few seconds later, I hear gagging! And so she comes out, looking like crap by the way and gives me the evilest look. And so I go why are you crying? And she doesn't answer so I'm like trying to be a good person and I hand her a towel and she wipes it with all this soap scum from the sinksand throws it in my face. And she definitely threw up because right before she left, she was really close to me and told me to fuck off and her breath smelled... alot. Oh yeah, my friend Rachel told me she dumps all her food under the table and no one notices. Well except for Rachel obviously .. did I say that? Anyway..."

Anais looked at Camilla and gave her a big smile.

"Uh.. thanks. Listen, Olivia, my mom is calling me. I'll talk to you later." With that, she shut her phone.

"One down.. three to go."

--------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY SEPTMEBER 16 MARVIL RESIDENCE 12:02 PM**

Dylan opened the doors of her walk-in closet and clawed at her pink polka-dotted mini-skirt. All her size 3's didn't fit her anymore and it killed her inside.

She threw the trash in the garbage can and sat tiredly on her bed. Just two hours ago she came home from Massie's weekly sleepovers. It was fun for the most part. Alicia couldn't make it because she had a 'Nina' problem. They did the usual; apply Sky Blue facials, listen to each others CD's and gossip. They mostly talked about the Beautiful Quadruple. Massie never finished explaining the story as to why she was talking to them after school the day before. She said it was something about social matters and changed the subject to Paris Hilton's new hairdo.

Now she sat on her bed as sad as ever. She learned from the sleepover that she was the only one in the Pretty Committee above a size 3 in jeans. She hated it. She barely ate a thing at Massie's and her stomach was growling for nourishment.

"Dyl! Come down now!" Merri-Lee Marvil called from downstairs.

Dylan groaned. Her mother's friend was here for a 'surprise'. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Even though she didn't care what her mother's friend thought of her, she had learned from Massie is to makre sure you look good no matter what. She sucked in her stomach in hopes of making her too tight size 5 green mini skirt fit better that complemented her white polo.

After applying a fresh coat of Winter Splinter Delight lip gloss, she headed downstairs.

"Dylan! This is my producer of the show, Marie Luveaux." Merri-Lee said pointing to a tall woman sitting on the couch. She had bright red hair and Botox. She wore black dress pants, expensive Armani heels, and gold blazer over a turquoise cami.

"Oh.. she is adorable. Perfect for the show!" Marie ran over to Dylan and pinched her cheeks. "Look at these perfect red locks!"

"We thought it was a good idea to put you on my closing show for the anorexia and bullimia special. Itwould be great to show the viewers a good example of a person who doesn't have an eating disorder and say a few words of encouragement for girls to resist the gag." Merri-Lee explained.

"Yes, she's perfect. All you have to basically say is how stupid girls are being these days and just how comfortable you are with your body unlike them. Jut say how perfect you are." Marie gushed. She continued to pick at her hair.

Dylan felt her mouth go dry and suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. "I"m not perfect. I'm a bad example."

"Oh, stop talking nonsense! It airs in one week, so be ready!" Marie said. Dylan wanted to smack her. She smelled strongly of cigarettes and was breathing all over Dylan.

Dylan folded her arms. "But .. wait!" Dylan had been on her mom's show a million times and loved being on it each time. But this was totally opposite.

------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER ; ALICIA'S INICIDENT WITH YOU KNOW WHO. BEAUTIFUL QUADRUPLE CONTINUES WITH THEIR SLICK METHODS TO RUIN THE PRETTY COMMITEE AND STEAL MASSIE. KRISTEN LEARNS THE TRUTH ABOUT MANNY & HEATHER.

PLEASE REVIEW . AND I'LL UPDATE.

NO REVIEWSNO UPDATE

(SERIOUSLY!)


	10. But If You Go & Leave Me

**MONDAY SEPTEMBER 18 TFC 6:20 PM**

"All right. Before we end today's session, I would like to divide you into 6 groups of 3 for buddy bonding." Ms. McPherson said to the group of teenagers in the Church cafeteria which was located in the basement of the church. It was a huge room with 5 x 4 tables in the center. To the right was where the food was served and the left was the mic set-up for worship. "And since I'm feeling good, I let you guys pick your groups."

Kristen dragged her chair to Manny's side. Buddy Bonding was a friendship activity that allowed you to say positive things about each other and whoever could think of the most was free to leave without helping clean up the cafeteria.

Kristen noticed Heather and her friends pointing to them. "Manny, I am so sick and tired of them talking about me and you."

Manny nodded. "I've had that for the past 3 months, Kris. Just ignore them." One of the nuns handed them a pen and paper. "We have need one more person here!"

Kristen expected one of the quiet people like Jexica or Allan to join them but instead Heather bounded her way to their table. She grabbed the nearest seat and smiled at them.

"Hi."

Kristen ignored her. She wondered if she took drugs earlier that day.

"So, Kristen, when are we having our basketball game? Remember there's still a second half to our game. You gotta shake your booty in front of everyone." Manny said, who completely ignored Heather as well. It was as if she wasn't even there. Heather frowned at this fact.

"Oh yeah." Kristen laughed. "Well, maybe if some people weren't on our backs all the time, we could have time for that." She looked at Heather at the corner of her eye to see her reaction but she was staring at her feetso she couldn't see her face.

"This group right here. Start writing!" Ms. McPherson said passing by.

"Okay.. one good thing about you, Kristen. You're pretty." Manny said.

Heather flinched and Kristen smiled.

"And Manny.. you're um.. give nice compliments?" Kristen joked. Manny lightly punched her in the arm. "Really, I think you have a great personality."

Heather kept staring at her Jordan IV's and didn't say a word. Kristen was loving it.

"Kristen, you have a kick-ass game." Manny said.

"Manny.. you have a nice built."

"Kristen.. you're really nice."

"Manny.. you're really funny."

They smiled and kept coming closer and closer together each time they said something. And finally, Manny kissed her. It was a long sweet kiss too and it was right in front of Heather who at that exact second lifted her head up.

The two broke apart.

Before he could say anything, his mother called him. "MANNY! SISTER AGGIE NEEDS SOME HELP CARRYING THESE BOXES UPSTAIRS!" Her mom said from across the cafeteria.

Manny groaned, "I'll be right back."

He left leaving Kristen alone with Heather.

Heather looked miserabe and her eyes began to water. Kristen sat there awkwardly trying not to look at her. In a few seconds, tears started rolling down Heather's golden tan face.

"Look, you shouldn't even be crying. You were the one who cheated on him." Kristen said.

Heather cried harder and managed to choke out, "That's not even true! I got raped!" Heather got up and ran towards the stairs. Everybody turned to stare at her and then to Kristen for an explanation of what happened. Kristen gulped and sped for the stairs. She found Heather sitting on the marble stone stairs in the front of the church. Her head in was in her hands and she wasshaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Heather. I didn't know. Can you tell me what happened?" Kristen sat next her.

Heather looked up. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were puffy. "It happened at my party. He started flirting with me before Manny arrived and I even told him to back off early on. He wouldn't listen. He claimed he needed me to get something from upstairs so he followed me to my room. And..and.." Heather sobbed.

Kristen touched her arm lightly for her to go on.

"He forced me on the bed and awhile later Manny came in. But it was too late! He... he raped me!" Heather cried. Kristen threw her arms around Heather and embraced her tightly. She would've never imagined her doing this two weeks ago when she hated Heather so badly. Now she looked down at Heather sobbing and realized all she needed was to be saved.

"Who's he?" Kristen said gently.

"It was Ken McPherson, his own brother! He moved to California for college this fall. He told everyone I forced myself on him. But I didn't Kristen!" Her sobs calmed and her words became clearer. Kristen didn't say anything. She was in too much shock. She never knew it was Manny's own brother.

"Of course no one would believe that the own director of Teens For Christ's son could be a rapist! But of course everybody believes I'm a slut!" Heather said.

Kristen said, "Why didn't you at least try to tell Manny?"

Heather closed her eyes. "I did. And before I could say anything, he said 'Save it. He's my brother. There's no excuse. I hate you.' He hates me! Kristen, I love him. I can't live without him. You don't know what I felt when I saw you kiss him."

She didn't say anything after that but she continued to cry again. Kristen just sat there with a poor girl in her hands crying the night away.

--------------------------------------

**TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 19 WHS GROUNDS 7:22 AM**

Claire jumped out of the Lyons's new Range Rover that they traded in for their old one. It was gray and silver and was more expensive than Kristen's apartment.Massie followed suit. Claire wore a Guess denim skirt, gray leggings and matching shirt. They both began to walk towards the school.

"Claire, do you mind if I leave you behind? I have to meet with one of my friends to give her cream for a pimplethat I said I'd bring her." Massie lied. She really wanted to get to her homeroom as fast as she can so she could avoid BQ. She felt like a total coward hiding from them all the time but those girls were some other deal and she didn't feel like facing them.

Claire shrugged. "Whatever."

Massie blew Claire a kiss and hustled into the highschool. Claire sighed and sat on the steps. She still had a good 15 minutes before she had to be in homeroom. Ever since Anais had threatened her, she had been worrying all the time. It was like 7th grade all over again when she had to deal with Massie ruining her life. Now she had to deal with the same problem again.

"Can I sit here?" Someone asked her.

Claire looked up and nearly toppled over. It was Will. "I don't know."

Will sat next to her anyway. "What do you mean you don't know? How come you never called me?"

Claire sighed. "You have a girlfriend."

Will took out his notebook. "Negative. We broke up."

Claire smiled. "Oh."

"And now that I'm not with her anymore, I think we should start to hang out more." Will said as he flipped through some pages.

Claire closed her eyes. "Um.. why?"

Will looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"I mean like, I'm a freshmen. You're a junior. It just doesn't fit." Claire said.

"Claire, I like you because when I first met you I though you were the most beautiful person I've ever met. And those times you've talked to me, I didn't think of as that 'freshmen'. You're Claire, one and only. Thanks to this." He pointed to his notebook.

Claire held her breath. She had bottled herself up for so long now ever since Cam had died. She didn't know she would meet anyone else. She sealed her entire heart and no boy had been able to open it.

Will cleared his throat and started reciting the words off his notebook. "_Can you hear me when I call your name? Or must I paint a picture? How many times must I try? Or see you cry a million cries? Here's to the night. For awakening and infinite life_."

Claire felt her eyes water and body tingle.

_She was letting him in._

-------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 20 WHS GROUNDS ; JANITOR'S CLOSET 12:02 PM**

Geoffrey knocked on the door that said 'CUSTODIANS ONLY' as he held the note that was slipped into his locker earlier that day.

'Want Alicia?

Meet me at the 2nd floor Janitor's Closet noon.

- Mysterious C'

The door instantly opened and was pulled in by a pair of slender manicure hands.

He found himself in a cramped room surrounded by utility kits, paint cans, brooms, buckets, and mops on shelves that were stacked from the ceiling to the floor. The room was ignited by a single dull bulb. He found himself facing a tiny girl with porcelain doll features and brown bouncy curls. She was dressed in all black.

"And you are?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm Camilla. And according to my sources, Geoffrey, you have a killer crush on Alicia Rivera." She said.

Geoffrey ran his finger through his gelled hair. "Yeah, and so?"

"So.. I could rock your world. Be at the Nomahegan Park around the corner at 6 tonight and she'll be there, for a date." Camilla whispered. "And hook up with her."

Geoffrey raised his eyebrows. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is.. we're just trying to prove something. Do you know any juicy gossip about her?" Camilla said.

Geoffrey thought back to Nina.

"Yes."

Camilla grabbed him by the arm tightly. "I'm in a hurry. Spill it or no date."

"Her cousin Nina is pregnant." Geoffrey blurted.

Camilla gasped and let go of his arm instantly.

"So you said 6 right?" Camilla's mouth was still agape and she didn't say anything. "Pleasure doing business with you." Geoffrey slipped out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 20 NOMAHEGAN PARK 5:56 PM**

Alicia sat down on the green plastic picnic table and took out her cellphone to read the text message one more time.

"DEAR A,

HEY BABY. WANNA PICNIC? MEET ME NOMAHEGAN PK SIX O CLOCK.

LOVE,

J"

She had wondered why he had texted her from a private number. She had dressed just right for the occasion. She picked out a denim Calvin Klein skirt with white lace ruffles and a blue off the shoulder shirt. Her hair was curled and brought into an up-do.

"Hello, beautiful." Geoffrey said from behind her. His voice made Alicia jump. He was dressed in a tuxedo, white sunglasses and held a single rose in his left hand while he ran his fingers threw his hair.

Alicia looked at him disgust and sat up. "I'm leaving."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He said. He dropped the rose and grabbed Alicia by the wrist. He forced a kiss before she could struggle free.

"Ugh, you psycho!" Alicia screamed and started to run away.

Little did she know Camilla and Anais were 20 feet away.

"Did you get a shot of them kissing?" Anais said peeking from behind the oak tree.

Camilla looked at the picture through her digital camera and smirked. "Yep. And it's clear as crystal."

----------------------

NEXT CHAPTER ; DYLAN'S GOES TO HER MOTHER'S SHOW. MASSIE & DERRINGTON ARE TALKING AGAIN. THE BQ LOOKS FOR KRISTEN'S SECRET. LOOK OUT FOR MORE!

thanks everyone for the reviews! keep them coming or i might not update!


	11. I Wish The World Could See Me

**CHAPTER 11: I WISH THE WORLD COULD SEE ME**

Thursday ; September 21st (The Montador 3:30 PM)

"An, where is she? According the front desk, Kristen doesn't have soccer practice or anything like that on Thursdays and gets home from school around 3." Camilla said tossing the old issue of 'Teen Vogue' on the glass round table. Anais and Camilla were waiting in the Montador's glamorous lobby in hopes of spying on Kristen for a dirty secret.

So far, they found out Dylan had an eating disorder and Alicia's cousin was pregnant. Alicia's secret wasn't exactly about her so they took pictures of her and Geoffrey kissing the other day and planned on mailing it to Josh Hotz by tomorrow.

Anais sighed and zipped up her black CB Sports vest and swung her Dooney & Bourke purse over her shoulder. "Let's jet. I have a friend on the soccer team who could probably tell me something about her so I want to get home and call her ASAP. Massie Block and her so – called 'Pretty Committee' are going down."

Camilla rolled her eyes at how annoying Anais was being for hating Massie just because Ryanna liked her better. She actually missed having Ryanna around to get Anais to check herself. Lately, Ryanna had been skipping out on their spying or even their plans to have fun. She said 'her Grandma's been sick and needs her assistance nowadays'. Camilla found her excuse unbelievable because everytime Camilla went over her house there were about 10 different maids and butlers around who could take care of Grandma Ellen themselves.

Anais and Camilla exited the Montador's doors noisily because of their Marc Jacob's boots.

Anais pulled out her Sidekick 3 to call Nelson, her driver when she saw something that caught her eye.

It was Kristen! Instead of taking the long brick pathway up to the Montador she was making her way to the middle-class apartments next door.

"What is she doing??" Camilla said squinting her eyes to see Kristen better as she opened the door of the apartment.

"She's going in the dinkiest apartment Westchester has ever had. C'mon!" Anais yanked Camilla's hand and dragged her towards the apartments. They tried to be low key as they followed Kristen to the front desk. When they got there they crouched behind a decaying violet plant.

"Hi, Kristen." The security guard working the front desk said with a cheery smile. He was very old, bald, and was wearing an old dark blue Polo. Anais laughed at the white circles around his eyes from sunglass tans.

"Hey, Billy. Take it easy." Kristen headed for the creaky old elevators that were stationed at the far end of the room. When Anais and Camilla heard the ding of the elevator they stood up straight since they didn't have to hide anymore.

"Maybe she doesn't live here. Ms. Schultzman said something about donating old stuff to people who live in places like _this_." Camilla wrinkled her nose. "And she's probably just visiting them."

"One way to find out." Anais said as she threw one end of her Louis Vuitton scarf over her shoulder and made her towards the front desk.

"Hi, just wondering if any of the Gregorys are home. I have to ask their daughter, Kristen, something about a history report." Anais said giving Benny her 'innocent cat look' that she only used on her parents and teachers so she could get away with something. Her 'sexy cat look' were for boys.

Benny gave her a cheerful smile as he looked up from his 1999 edition HP computer. "Yes, Kristen just checked in right now. I'll buzz you in right now if you want to go up there."

"Wait, actually, Cami, didn't you say something about the history report is only due till next month." Anais said staring hard at Camilla hoping she would catch on.

Camilla stared right back until she finally got it. "Oooh, yeah. That's what I was trying to tell you but you were so panicked about not getting it finished."

"Okay, well thanks anyway!" Anais said and raced Camilla out of the apartments.

Once Nelson picked them up they squealed with excitement. "I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE LIVES THERE!!!" Anais bounced in her seat with the glory that she completed her task of busting the whole 'Pretty Committee'.

"That is beyond outrageous. We gotta tell Ryanna right away!" Camilla grabbed her Light Pink Razr out of her Chanel bag but Anais waved it away.

"Careful. You don't wanna wake Grammy Ellen." Anais said rolling her eyes. Apparently, Camilla wasn't the only one who caught on Ryanna's suspicious excuse.

"Don't you ever wonder why she tells us that? I mean Grammy Ellen's been sick forevaaah. You'd think she died by now right?" Nelson coughed in shock because of Camilla's horrible statement but Camilla was oblivious to her cruelty.

"Whatever. But what I do know is that Massie Block is dead meat if she doesn't fess up to the thing we already know. Gosh, you know how many girls wannabe us??" Anais stared out the window without blinking. What she really wanted to say is 'Do you know how many times I've wanted to shove my boots up Massie Block's boot for having a friend like Claire who stole the love of my life?'

Friday September 22nd ; (7:25 AM , MAKEUP 'THE DAILY GRIND')

"Hurry up, ladies. Dylan's on in 5." A member of the 'The Daily Grind' crew said to Dylan and the makeup artist, Jenny.

"I know you've been on the show a million times, Dyl. But you've never really been interviewed." Jenny said as she dabbed Dylan's lips with a supersoft Kleenex. "I've seen a trillion girls walk in and out of here with jitters and end up stuttering like a complete mess when they yell action. Just be natural and be calm. You'll do just fine if you don't fuss."

Dylan nodded her head in response. She couldn't believe she was going to be interviewed about not having an eating disorder. She felt like such a hypocrite.

She hated her mother for thinking she was perfect. She hated her mother

for thinking nothing was the matter.

Dylan stood up and was led to the backstage.

"G'luck, Dylan." Someone said in the darkness. "You're cue is when your mom calls you out. K?"

She didn't respond.

"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, and …"

"GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" Dylan heard her mom's voice say. Even though she's heard her mother's voice since she was born, it sounded so foreign to her now that she in the studio. She wished Massie or one of the other Pretty Committee girls were there to support her but she didn't want them to see her so depressed in person. She'd just let them see it on TV.

"Today concludes my special on eating disorders. I have a special guest today. And that is my very own perfect daughter, Dylan Marvil! Come on out here, Dylllie!!" Her mom wailed.

Dylan exhaled and tried to walk confidently onto the set.

The audience clapped like they were instructed to and then Merri-Lee began.

"Well, America. Here I have my wonderful Dylan Marvil here to speak with us how it is like to be above peer pressure." Merri-Lee said flashing a toothy smile to the camera. "Go ahead tell them how easy life is and you don't even gotta worry about being fat."

Dylan's head spun when her Mom said 'being fat'. She felt like those words were echoing in her head.

"Dyl, c'mon. Tell them how independent you are. Did you guys know that with my tight schedule she barely needs me at home? I swear, she doesn't have to wait till she's eighteen to live by herself!"

Dylan couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Did her mother really think that?

"Dylan never has to go through that so-called 'peer pressure' phase and she's about to tell us why. Tell them how easy it is." Merri-Lee said and then paused for Dylan's answer.

Dylan stared at her gold strappy sandals and watched them turn blurry as her eyes watered.

"It's not easy." Dylan whispered.

"What's that?" Merri-Lee said never dropping her smile for her viewers at home.

"It's not easy!" Dylan shouted. This time the tears streamed down her face. The bright lights of the studio was shining down her face and she felt blinded. Her stomach was doing crazy flip-flops and she felt like her whole body was trembling. The audience stared at her in confusion and started whispering to each other.

Merri-Lee's smile dropped and gave her daughter a 'what in the hell are you doing?' look.

Dylan stood. "It's not easy! You brought me here thinking I didn't believe having an eating disorder was an issue for me. It is, Mom, it is! I come home every single day and look in my mirror. But I do! I do fucking throw up. But you wouldn't know that! Smooching on some guy too young for you or never being home! You're asking me to tell America how perfect I am and I really wish I knew myself how it is to be perfect. I really wish!" After choking out the words in sobs Dylan ran past the stage crew members who were in total shock of what happened.

This was worse than when Hadley Durk and Abby Boyd fought on the set. This time it involved Merri-Lee Marvil herself.

Dylan ran to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in the stall and started sobbing into her sweater's sleeve.

Ten minutes later two pairs of feet walked into the stall and nearly knocked down the stall's door.

"Dylan! I cannot believe you embarrassed me in front of all of those people out there!" Merri-Lee shouted at her daughter. Merri-Lee never shouted at her daughter in her entire life.

Dylan looked up at her mother in shock. _After all she confessed, she was mad at her??_

Next to her, Merri-Lee's assistant said, "You better hope you didn't ruin your mother's reputation."

Merri-Lee sighed, "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you. Making-believe you have an eating disorder .."

Dylan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walked right past her mother and opened the door. Before she left she said, "I'm not lying. I'm not trying to ruin your 'reputation'. I'm not trying to ruin anything like I've ruined myself. And I wish you would actually believe me and realize who I am for once in your life, Merri-Lee Marvil." Dylan slammed the door and left.

NEXT CHAPTER ; JOSH FINDS THE PICUTRE OF ALICIA AND JOSH KISSING. MASSIE AND DERRINGTON HOOK BACK UP. CLAIRE VISITS CAM'S GRAVE.

Reviews updates :)


	12. How Do I Say Goodbye

**CHAPTER 12: HOW DO I SAY GOODBYE**

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 22ND ; (8:00 PM MASSIE'S ROOM)**

Massie, Kristen, Claire, and Alicia nervously stared down at their cellphones on the floor. The four of them were sitting on their bellies on Massie's bed waiting for one of the four cellphones to ring.

Massie first found out about Dylan's 'downhill interview' from CeeCee Laptador who constantly cut class to go watch TV in the senior lounge room. Massie was confused because Dylan had never mentioned an interview before.

"I can't believe we didn't even know she had an eating disorder. I can't believe we weren't the first ones to know!" Alicia blurted out. She broke her gaze away from her black Motorola and looked at the other girls.

"I know," was all Massie said. She had texted Dylan a million times for explanations of what happened and insisted she still go to the sleepover.

Kristen sighed as she pulled her blue scrunchie out of her ponytail and let her blond hair fall over her face. She rested her chin on Massie's satin sheets and let her arms fling over the edge of the bed.

"I'm worried. I heard Dylan just left the studio. Maybe she's run away!" Claire exclaimed.

"Or maybe she didn't." All four heads shot up when they heard Dylan's voice. She was standing in the hallway still in the clothes she had worn to The Daily Grind that morning.

Massie jumped up and ran over to Dylan and gave her the tightest hug she's ever given anyone. The rest of the girls did the same. After they embraced each other, they sat down on Massie's floor.

"We need a serious talk." Massie said. "Claire, hit the lights and get the flashlight."

Claire did as she was told and handed Massie the flashlight. She illuminated it as soon as everybody was ready.

"Something's not right. And we have to start with Dylan." Massie passed the flashlight to Dylan. Dylan gripped it lightly and let the light shine on her face so her friends could see her.

"Look, you guys always known that I don't like myself. I don't like how I look. I never did and I probably never will. I always knew that I was smarter than that." Dylan shut off the flashlight because the bright light reminded of herself being on the studio that morning. "I was always the funny one. Never the corrupt one."

Massie could feel that Dylan was tearing. "Dyl, you know I'm not just saying this but you are one of the most prettiest girls in this entire town. How could you do such a thing?"

"Because I don't feel loved." Dylan said. "You probably heard what happened at the interview. With my mom and everything."

"Your mom has had too many plastic surgeries done. I think it's affecting her brain." Alicia said.

There were a few chuckles but none from Dylan.

"Well, as long as you know that we love you." Massie said. She reached in the darkness for Dylan's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks. I think I'll be okay. I'm just not ready to go home yet." Dylan said.

"No prob. But just one thing. I'm gonna kill you for not telling us that you were going to be on TV." Kristen said.

Everyone laughed out loud even Dylan. Massie turned the lights back on and turned on her radio which started to blast a Beyonce song and the girls got up and started dancing.

Everything was turning back to normal.

At least that's what Massie thought.

**SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 23RD (10:07 AM ; MASSIE'S BEDROOM)**

Beep beep beep BEEEEEEEEEP

Massie groaned as she opened her eyes halfway. Stupid phone.

She slowly got up and tiptoed around the maze of her sleeping friends on the floor. Last night was probably the greatest night. They had managed to get Dylan out of her depressed state and made her pledge to never make herself throw up again. After that they danced, ate until they couldn't stand, and laughed until they couldn't breathe. The whole night made her forget her whole problem with the Beautiful Quadruple.

BEEEEP

"Massie, pick up your phone right now or I'll stick one of your Dior heels up your butt." Dylan moaned from the floor.

Massie snickered and flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" Massie said cheerfully forgetting that she was still half-asleep two seconds ago.

"Hello, Massie."

Massie froze. It was Anais. She tiptoed around her friends again and out the door.

"Anais? Why are you calling me?" Massie said nervously as she crept down the hallway so she wouldn't wake up any of her friends.

"Isn't it obvious? Give us the scoop, your time is up." Anais said.

"Look, isn't there some kind of new agreement or something .." Massie's voice trailed off. She had no clue was to say.

"Give us the dirt or we'll give you a taste of ours." Anais said micheviously.

Massie scrunched her eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"IT MEANS WE'RE WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" Anais yelled over the phone. Massie hearts jumped and felt her hands clam up. She couldn't believe she was being _yelled _at by someone other than her parents. "We know your friend's secrets." With that, Anais hung up and Massie felt she was going to faint.

A/N: This was NOT the best chapter, I know. But I'm working on the next one and it's gonna be good, I promise!

Next Chapter: Kristen and Heather go to a houseparty in hopes of revealing the truth to Manny. The BQ tells Massie what she knows and what she must do. Ryanna has a secret.


	13. Chew 'Em Up, Spit 'Em Out

**I haven't updated in like 2040194 years. Well, not really. But I got really bored.**

**Chapter 13: Chew 'Em Up, Spit 'Em Out**

SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 23rd (MS. GREGORY'S CAR; 6:33 PM)

"Are you sure that Manny's parents are going to be home?" Ms. Gregory said eyeing Kristen from her rearview mirror.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Duh, Mom. Ms. McPherson is like the director of TFC. You think she'd let her son have a birthday party without supervision?"

She patted the medium sized box next to her that was covered in wrapping paper. She had bought Manny a soccer ball as a sign of sport pride. Their bet was called off after what happened with Heather's friends getting them in trouble the other week. And most importantly, it was called off because of what Heather had confessed. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Manny about it and was hoping that tonight's party was a good opportunity.

In a few minutes, the Gregorys were cruising in Queens and pulled up in front of a small apartment. Outside were a few partygoers with cups in hand. The music wasn't loud but could be heard from where Kristen was sitting.

"I don't know about this." Ms. Gregory said nervously as touched the top of her head to make sure that her bun was secure.

"Mom, quit worrying, you're going to give yourself gray hairs. And besides, there's Ms. McPherson waving to you from the window." Kristen said pointing to one of the apartment building's dirt-stained windows.

"Okay. Goodbye, honey." Ms. Gregory said as Kristen stepped out of the car with her bag in one hand and the gift in another. "I'll be here at 10 to pick you up!"

Kristen watched as her mother's station wagon drove off. Suddenly, somebody tapped her behind her shoulder.

"Kristen!" Heather exclaimed. "You made it. The way you're mother was yelling at you when I called you last night, I thought you'd never make it!"

Kristen's eyes widened when they entered the house. Everyone was drinking, people were grinding, and putting out cigarette butts in almost every part of the house. Was Ms. McPherson even watching them? She had never been to one of these parties before. As a VIP member of the OCD Country Club courtesy of the Block's hookups she's been to exclusive parties such as cocktail parties, black and white affairs, and must-go holiday gatherings.

A house party? Out of question.

"Kristen? Why are you just standing there? You act like you've never been to a party before." Heather forced her to take a plastic cup. Kristen almost through up as she smelled the beer.

"KRISTEN!" Manny yelled from across the living room. Kristen eyes went from Manny to Heather. Her face had transitioned from uber excited to downright depressed.

"Don't worry, Heather. I'm going to make things right." Kristen said confidently. She gently nudged Heather's shoulder and made her way through the chaotic living room filled with over-hyper teenagers and made her way to Manny.

"Happy Birthday!" Kristen exclaimed giving Manny a bear hug and handing him his present.

"Is it me or were you just talking to Heather?" Manny asked.

"Actually, I was. I need to talk to you about something important." Kristen said.

Suddenly, a muscular guy who was a splitting image of Manny only about 3 inches taller and wore a UCLA sweatshirt bumped into Manny playfully. "Who is this blond beauty?" He said eyeing Kristen up and down making her feel uncomfortable. "Is this the famous Kristen you keep talking to me about, Manny?"

Manny grinned. "Kristen, this is my brother, Ken. He took a few days off from school just to fly in for my birthday."

Kristen cringed. So this was the guy who raped Heather. This was the guy who _thought _he as a man by doing it. She looked at him in disgust. He grinned from ear to ear sipping something from a red cup and bounced to the music as if he could ever hold a beat in his life. Kristen hated him and she didn't even know him.

"Look, Manny. What I have to talk to you about is very important." Kristen said.

Manny caught onto the seriousness in her voice and followed her out to the backyard. There were still a few dumb drunk kids fooling around there but it was less crowded than it was inside.

"What's up?" Manny said.

"It's about Heather. You see, that other night, when we finished Buddy Bonding, she told me something about your relationship." Kristen played back the scene in her head when Heather cried her heart on the front steps of St. Mary's.

"Look, I told you before. She cheated on me .." Manny instantly started to explain but Kristen cut him off.

"She confessed that your brother raped her. In her own bedroom. Isn't that awful? I know she's told you already. Why don't you believe her?"

Manny grabbed Kristen's hands and looked deeply in her eyes. "She's a liar. My brother is my best friend. He would never do that to me. Can we please drop this? I hate talking about her. She's dead to me. Just like she should to you."

Kristen gulped. It was possible that she could've been lying for some kind of attention but the way she cried the other night just couldn't be explained. And Kristen had seen Manny's brother and just felt total creep-alert around him.

"No, c'mon. Listen to me – " Kristen was cut off by one of Manny's friends from inside the house.

"Hey, birthday boy! Get in here! Dance contest!" The guy had goofy smirk on and was obviously drunk. He motioned Manny to come in.

Manny shouted, "One sec!" He turned back to Kristen. "Look, just forget Heather. You're the only girl that matters anymore. I'll meet you inside." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and hurried inside.

"But Manny!" Kristen yelled after him but his friend had already grabbed him by the arm and dragged him deeper into the house.

Kristen huffed. She felt so bad for Heather. She had been through something so terrible and no one even believed her. She'd just have to talk some sense into him later. She tightened her red Ralph Lauren sweater (an Alicia gift) around herself and was about to go back inside when she noticed someone coming her way.

"So you're Manny's new girl, eh?" Kristen shuddered when she noticed it was Ken. He was even drunker than a couple minutes ago when she first met him and his hair was a mess. His eyes were reddening from so much alcohol. Kristen was both disgusted and scared of his apperance.

"Yeah …. Uh… I'm gonna go inside." Kristen tried to walk past him but he blocked his path.

"What's the rush?" He grabbed her shoulders and planted a wet kiss on her lips.

She was about to yell at him when she noticed Manny staring at them from the door.

* * *

MONDAY SEPTEMPER 25TH, (WESTCHESTER HIGH SCHOOL, 7:45 AM)

Massie, Claire, and Dylan stepped out of the Block's Range Rover, said goodbye to Isaac, and started to walk up the stairs of the school. Dylan had slept over Massie's house since Friday because she still refused to talk to her mother. Massie didn't blame her. Her mother left voice-mails on Dylan's phone saying 'You better come home right now! How could you embarrass me like that!' or 'Stop being selfish by burdening Mr. and Mrs. Block with yourself'

The three girls separated once they entered the building and Massie was nervous than usual. She couldn't stop thinking about the phone call she had gotten Saturday morning from Anais. _What in the world did they know about her friends?_ She couldn't believe how difficult getting popular had become. Back in OCD, she had it made. She was the queen of her school and girls were terrified of her. Not now and maybe not ever if she didn't figure out a way to please the BQ and be loyal to the PC at the same time.

She fumbled at her lock until Lacey walked next to her.

"I was waiting for you. Someone told me to give this to you." Lacey handed her one pink paper and a regular loose-leaf paper both folded neatly.

Massie stuffed then into her jean pocket already knowing what the contents were.

"I dunno why you want to be apart of that." Lacey said eyeing her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Massie said smoothing her hand over one of her French braids.

"The Beautiful Quadruple."

"Well, uhh.. I mean like, they're the most popular girls in school." Massie said as if not being popular would make her die.

Lacey shrugged. "When I first met you, I didn't think popular meant all that much to you. I mean, I know you and your friends were like celebrities back when you guys were in middle school. But at least they were your real friends, y'know? Anais is a bitch. Camilla is a bitch. And Ryanna is leaving this year 'cos she's a senior, anyway. They _break _people, Massie Block. In my opinion, that doesn't look like a good time to me." Lacey opened Massie's locker for her since she was still unsuccessful and left Massie there pondering Lacey's words.

She finally opened the note, which said,

"Girls room. Pronto. Be there or be loserfied."

Massie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder.She was both schocked and elated at the same time when she saw who it was.

"Hi." Derrington smiled brightly at her.

"Uhh.. hi." Massie smiled.

"I know you're wondering why I'm talking to you after all this months. The things is, I miss you." He said.

Massie blushed. "I kinda miss you too." It was true. Boys upon boys had jumped hurdles to catch Massie's attention but they were pretty big shoes to fill and she never found the right guy since Derrington. She wondered if it was ever worth letting him go.

"Do you wanna hang out?" He said.

Massie smiled even bigger. Her problems with the BQ were shoved into the back of her mind. What the hell? Where were all these feelings coming from all of sudden?

"I'd love to."

Maybe she wasn't really over him.

* * *

A few moments later, Massie entered the bathroom cautiously as if she were meeting with a werewolf instead of 3 highschool girls.

Anais and Camilla stood in front of two mirrors suffocating themselves with makeup. Massie was disappointed again that Ryanna wasn't there.

"Here she is! Massie freakin' Block." Anais smeared two coats of lipgloss on her lips and turned around so quickly from the mirror, Massie jumped a little. Camilla did the same and the two girls walked closer and closer to Massie. Her heart started thump louder and faster. They looked like they were going to kill her.

"We have a proposal for you." Camilla boomed.

"Our gossip for yours. All you gotta do is tell us what you know about your friends and our lips our sealed about what we know." Anais said.

Massie eyebrow furrowed. "But that's so unfair! Either way, gossip about their reputations will be spread. Whether it's what I know or what you know."

"But who's do you think is harsher?" Anais said. She got in Massie's face barely giving her room to breathe.

"What do you even know?" Massie asked.

"Claire's ah-bviously a man-stealing slut. I could easily make her WHS's biggest ho with my connections with the girl network. Alicia's cheated on Josh." Camilla pulled a picture out of her Dooney and Bourke knapsack which was the one she took of Alicia and Geoffrey on their phoney picnic date. Massie remembered Alicia mentioning a psycho guy who had a crush on her but she never really go into details. "We can send this to Josh. Alicia will be ruined. Kristen's poor. And Dylan's bulimic. Enough said." Massie knew it be easy to find out about Kristen's secret but she wondered how they knew about Dylan. These girls were the true definition of bitch.

Massie could easily tell them fake gossip about them that would be less hurtful on their reputations but she knew Anais wouldn't buy her lies.

"Please, don't make me do this. They are my best friends. I'll do anything. Just don't spread what you know about them."

Anais backed up a little from Massie so that she could think. Massie gave a sigh of relief.

"Fine. If you tell Claire to break up with Will then the secrets will be thrown out the window." Anais said.

Massie gulped. "Fine."

Camilla walked out the bathroom with Anais closely behind. Before the door closed shut, Anais said, "Do it if you know what's good for you."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Massie and Derrington rekindle their old flame. Manny's reaction to Kristen and his brother kissing. And what the results are of the BQ's evil scheme.**

**No reviews No updates**


	14. Usually Not The Desperate Type

**A/N: This is mostly a relationship development chapter, so sorry if it's a little dry. I ask to wait patiently for upcoming chapters. It's juiiiiicccy!**

**A/N 2 (Disclaimer): Yes, the idea of the BQ choosing a girl from each class was based on 'Rhymes With Witches'. Sorry, I should've mentioned that earlier. Don't kill me!**

* * *

**MONDAY: SEPTEMBER 25TH (MARVIL RESIDENCE 3:14 P)**

Dylan opened the large grand door to her house with her key and stepped quietly inside. Although she had still not spoken to her mother since the tragic show, she wanted to go home. She felt bad for staying at Massie's house for so long and she also missed the comfort of her own room. Besides, she knew her mother wasn't home yet.

She made her way to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

Sure, kids at school gave her looks and she even heard Kiki Olsen whisper "I can't believe she has an eating disorder." She ignored them, however. Friday night's sleepover convinced her that her friends were there for her. That someone _did _love her. And that was enough to love herself.

And what was even more exciting was that Chris had FINALLY asked her out. It all happened after fifth period when she was at her locker.

She stood there rummaging through her black and white Chanel purse for her silver fountain pen when she noticed him staring at her from across the hallway. She got a lot of stares that day because of what had happened on The Daily Grind but this was _Chris._ She pretended not to notice and kept groping inside her purse feeling his eyes burn through her head.

Finally he walked up to her. "Hi, Dylan."

Dylan gulped trying to avoid eye contact. "Uhh … hey."

"So, like, the Back-to-School dance is this Friday, y'know." Chris said leaning against the locker next to hers. "Going with anyone?"

Dylan smiled happily, realizing what was happening. "Well … no. Not yet."

Chris grinned. "I wanna go with you."

"Same." Dylan uttered. He gave her one final smile and walked away.

Dylan walked into the living room smiling at the very idea that after everything she has been through, things were really going to be okay.

"DYLAN!" Rachel jumped from the couch where she was folding clothes and surrounded Dylan with a death hug. "I was so worried! I mean, I saw the show and your mother said you were at Massie's. But still!"

When she finally let go, they both sat down on the couch and Dylan noticed there was someone in the room with them. It was Adrian, Rachel's only child, who was roughly about one year older than Dylan. He and Dylan shared a friendly relationship. She always thought he was pretty cute but she saw him all the time so he was a little annoying at times. He went to public school and so the Pretty Committee didn't really know anything about him.

"Whatsup, bighead?" He said jokingly from the lovechair he sat on where he watched a basketball game on the TV.

Dylan rolled her eyes at him and Rachel said, "Adrian, go take the cookies from out of the oven. I want to talk to Dylan."

Adrian reluctantly got up from his seat. "Sure, I'll do whatever the spoiled brat wants."

Dylan threw a pillow at him.

"Kidding!" Adrian said and exited the room.

"Dylan, you are a precious girl. I can't imagine what would make you think that you needed to make yourself throw up." Rachel said as she grabbed Dylan's red polo from the laundry basket and neatly folded it.

Dylan sighed. "I wasn't happy, Rach. My mom just doesn't understand. It is so annoying. I can't believe she thinks that I'm perfect! I can't believe she asked me to do that show. I mean, it shows how much she knows about me!" Dylan got angrier with each word that she spoke.

Rachel patted Dylan's hand before reaching for a sock and paired it up with the match she had put aside earlier. "You need to talk your mother. It's not a healthy relationship. My mom left me when I was 10 years old. Life was so hard. That's why I'm so close to Adrian. I'd never want him to feel the way I felt."

Dylan nodded. "I'll try and talk to her when she gets home."

She got up from the couch and made her back into the kitchen to see if Adrian needed any help. He was transferring fresh cookies from the baking sheet with a spatula onto a large porcelain plate.

"Hey, Betty Crocker!" Dylan teased.

"Hey, loser." Adrian said. "So, long time, no talk. What's been up?"

Dylan sighed. "Just …. Stuff." They stood there in silence for a few moments. Dylan knew that Adrian had to obviously seen the show since he was Rachel's son.

"You surprised me, Dylan." Adrian said still piling cookies.

Dylan raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You always seemed like you were content with yourself. I mean, each time I come here, you charge in and out like you own the world or something. I mean, don't you think it's funny? You call your friends on your cellphone and badmouth every girl who goes to your school."

Dylan leaned on the kitchen counter with her elbow. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say don't pretend. If you don't like something about yourself, don't try to redeem it by taking smack about another girl. I personally think you're too smart for that." He said as he picked up the cookie-filled plate before he made his way back to the living room.

"Hey, Adrian." Dylan called after him.

"Hmmm?" He turned back around.

"The was the sweetest thing you've _ever _said to me." Dylan said.

He smiled and then continued his way back to the living room.

* * *

**MONDAY SEPTEMBER 25th (WILL'S CAR 4:10PM)**

" _Baby, baby, baby don't leave me_

_Oh please, don't leave me, all by myself_

_I've got this yearning feeling inside me_

_Deep inside me and it hurts so bad_

_You came into my heart, so tenderly_

_With our burning love that stings like a bee"_

Claire closed her eyes as she listened to the sweet music blasting lightly from Will's radio. They were in his car in front of the Block estate and everything seemed so perfectly perfect when she was with him.

Sure, she was no doubt still in deep guilt with the thing that happened with Cam but she wasn't thinking about it 24/7 anymore.

"You're not like most girls, Claire." Will said. He gently placed one hand on the driving wheel and the other on Claire's hand. "Definitely not like Anais."

Claire smiled brightly. "You really are something, Will Chad Ray."

He leaned over the little space between them so that he was directly face to face with Claire. "Don't be afraid to love me."

Claire felt like she was being electrocuted. His words were so passionate yet sharp at the same time.

False: She had not loved another boy since Cam Fisher.

Truth: She was falling in love all over again.

After taking everything in, Claire smiled once again and pressed her lips gently onto Will's.

* * *

**MONDAY SEPTEMBER 25TH: (A Slice of Heaven 6:30P)**

Massie dared to look directly into his eyes. Instead, she fiddled with her napkin that was soaked in pizza oil after she wiped it down a few moments before.

She uncomfortably shifted in her seat as she felt Derrington's eyes watching her like she was an epic movie. Massie felt like she was in seventh grade again. Nervous when it came to boys. Even tongue-twisted. This so wasn't like her.

"Uh .. well .. uh," She started to say.

"It was really nice of you to come with me," Derrington said.

Massie continued to gaze at her napkin which had the 'A Slice of Heaven' logo printed in red and green letters.

She thought back to their breakup. It was pretty mean of her actually.

They were in eighth grade and _boys _upon _boys_ were flirting wtih her like crazy. Massie just couldn't resist them any longer. Something possessed her and she dumped Derrington and claimed to the Pretty Committee that she was bored as ever with him.

Massie winced. It was like she plagued herself. After that, she couldn't love someone as much as she did to him. There was no doubt, there was _lust _involved with the other boys. But love? How foolish.

Derrington reached across the table and put his index finger under Massie's chin and lifted it up gently. "Look at me."

Massie gulped. She never knew him to be so straightforward like this.

"I know why you broke up with me last year," Derrington said. "You're freakin' Massie Block. The _It girl_. All the boys say you're a wild thing. Am I right?"

Massie looked at him puzzled. "_What?_ That's not true." She sighed. "Derrington, you are _the _only guy in this crazy fucked up world that's ever been worth giving up some time for. You were my first love. It's not that easy forgetting you."

Derrington smiled, "You know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Huh?"

"It's silly. Us not talking to each other." He reached for her hand under the table. When he found it, Massie grasped onto it tightly.

"Then we should start talking again," Massie smiled as they continued to hold hands. Her fingertips lightly brushed Derrington's shorts, a phase he had still not outgrown since the seventh grade. His corniness. His cuteness. She loved loved loved it.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" They were suddenly interrupted and Massie cringed as she looked at the person who approached their table.

Anais smiled sweetly, "Massie Block and little Derrick!"

Massie's eyebrows furrowed. "You know her?"

Derrington gave her a confused look also. "You know my cousin?"

* * *

A/N: Those song lyrics are from "Where Did Our Love Go?" by the Supremes.

Next up: Kristen "experiences" something new. Alicia finds trouble with Geoffrey. And Massie's complicates things further with the BQ.

No reviews means no updates.


	15. I'll Have to Let You Go For Now

A/n: I apologize in advance for the cursing.

* * *

**TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 26TH ; ST. MARY'S 5:00P**

Kristen hugged her knees as she sat silently on the top step of that stairs that led into the basement of St. Mary's. She didn't feel like facing Manny so after her mom dropped her off, she immediately resorted to where the druggies spent their time skipping worship.

There were three of them. Two guys named Yule and Isaiah, who Kristen didn't even know went to TFC because they only bothered to attend about once a month and Sharonda, who was one of Heather's friends. Even though Kristen knew the solid truth and was good terms with Heather, she didn't like Sharonda for the mean things she did to her.

Kristen sighed and replayed the events of Manny's party in her head. After she was able to part Ken's slimy lips from hers, Manny walked up to her with a look of disgust on her face.

"I was wrong. You _are _just like Heather," He said sharply.

Kristen looked at him with disbelief. "Manny! You can't be serious! He was all over me! I couldn't do anything."

Ken, despite the fact that he was drunk, was able force himself to contort a look of disbelief on his face. "Manny! Who are you going to believe?!? This blond ho or your own brother? She's just like another Heather!"

Kristen gasped but before she could say anything else Manny said, "Kristen… that hurt." He shook his head and went back inside.

Ken looked back at her. "You know your way out."

Kristen stomped her foot. "You are a fucking jerk." Helpless, she ran across the backyard and unlatched the fence. She ran up the driveway and sat on the curb and started to cry until her mother picked her up.

_So this is howHeather felt_, she thought with remorse.

"You wanna try?" Kristen's thoughts were interrupted by Yule who's arms were outstretched with a joint in his hand.

Normally, Kristen hated druggies. Her and the Pretty Committee agreed they were way beyond lower status. But what the hell did she have to lose?

She grabbed the joint from him.

"Woaaah. I didn't think Little Miss Sunshine was going to accept," Isaiah laughed. He was obviously high already and laughed more than he was supposed to.

Sharonda, who was smoking her portion using a Poland Spring bottle, laughed along also. "Heather was wrong about 'chu, girl. You're baaad."

Kristen sucked at the joint until she felt the smoke heat inside her mouth. She inhaled and then exhaled. Kristen expected herself to blow up or something. But she was fine. She actually felt pretty good and handed the joint back to Yule.

"Speaking of sluts," Isaiah said. "Where is that slut?"

Yule chuckled and passed the joint back to Kristen. She was hesitant to give it another go but did it anyway. "I miss that bitch, too," Yule said. "She was fun."

"She's not a slut." Kristen trying to defend Heather after she exhaled again.

Sharonda laughed. "What do you know about her? Last time I checked, you thought the same thing."

The boys nodded in agreement.

Kristen looked at them in disbelief. She was appalled by how unfair it was. Heather was _innocent_. Ken took that all away from her. Ken took _Manny_ away from her. Fucking bastard.

"Speak of the devil!" Yule shouted. Kristen dared to look up. Sure enough, it was Ken.

He looked like even more of a pig than he did during the party. Sure, he was sober and was more clean cut, but that didn't change a thing in Kristen's eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to fly back to California after Manny's party," Sharonda said.

"Nah, I fly back in two days. Wanted to check out TFC once more. Man, I hated this crap. Sucks to be you guys." Isaiah passed Ken a joint.

As Ken smoked, he looked around and noticed Kristen. He smirked. "Hey slutface!"

Kristen stood up and threw her joint on the ground. "You guys are disgusting. You come to TFC and claim you are God's children. But look at you! You are hypocrites."

They all started to laugh. "You should be talking, Miss Rich Bitch," Sharonda started to say. "You come here and _act _like you need God. You seduce the director's son, get tired of him and go for Ken, and now you're shimmying it down with us. You're just as bad as the rest of us." She sucked her joint and glared fiercely at Kristen.

Kristen stomped her foot. "That's ridiculous. You!" She pointed a shaky finger at Ken. "You are the worst. You raped Heather! Don't think that I don't know."

Yule laughed, "Is she _still _telling that lie? Kristen, open your eyes. You're not in your perfect valley girl world right now. Heather practically begged Ken to fuck her. Right, Ken?"

Ken leaned against the brick wall and nodded. "Everyone believes me. So what if I raped the bitch. She pranced around me with skin-tight clothes and cleavage hanging out all the time. She had it coming. That's why Manny doesn't want you anymore. I can make you into another Heather, if you want." He winked.

Kristen _lost _it. She walked up to Ken with her fists clenched tightly and punched him in the face. Before he could re-act, she knee-kicked him in the groin. Ken yelled out in pain. She kicked him twice in the shins. A soccer skill that came quite in handy.

* * *

**TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 26TH: THE MALL 6:30 PM**

Massie forced herself to read the tag of the light-washed jeans she had in her hands to make it seem everything was normal. She thought shopping would ease her mind and take her away from the problems she was having with BQ.

But that was negative. All she could think about was the shit she put herself in.

She was screwed. How could she be loyal to her friends without detangling herself from the BQ's suffocating web? And was UP with Derrington being Anais's cousin?

After the awkward reunion at A Slice of Heaven, Anais had given Massie a little smile that really meant 'Bitch, I'm onto you.' To her dismay, Derrington claimed that Anais was his _favorite _cousin. Fuck.

"What do you think about this?" Claire asked holding up a magenta purse to Massie.

Massie sighed, completely forgetting that Claire was even with her. She had purposely taken a one-on-one shopping day with _only _Claire in hopes of getting herself to muster up the courage to break the news to Claire that she simply must break up with Will. The future of the Pretty Committee depended on it. But it tore Massie up inside. She saw how happy Claire was with him. She didn't see Claire this happy since Cam.

"Drop it. That bright magenta is making my eye contacts hurt," Massie said.

Claire did as she was told and then smiled, "So guess who's taking me to the Back-To-School dance this Friday?"

Massie frowned.

"C'mon, take a wild guess," Claire was still all smiles. _Crap_, Massie thought, _how in the world am I going to do this?_

"Don't tell me it's Will Chad Ray, Claire," Massie said.

Claire was taken aback. "Huh? What do you mean? Of course it's Will. What? What's wrong with him?"

Massie clenched the jeans in her hand as tightly was she could. She knew this was for Claire's own good.

"He's gross. I mean those tacky songs he always writes. And all his beat up clothes. Yuccckk."

Claire eyebrows furrowed, "Massie. You can't be serious."

Massie sighed and hated herself for the following things she was going to say. "Break up with him. I mean, that's so terrible what you're doing. After Cam and everything. You're like a devil in disguise, Kuh-laire. You can't just forget about him by getting with a new guy. You _cheated_ on poor Cam. And now look where he ended up."

Claire gasped, "I can't believe you're saying this. Are you possessed or something?"

As usual, Massie was able to keep a straight and emotionless face on. "Do I look possessed?"

"You were the one who said that I needed a new boy to get over him. You were the one who said it. YOU WERE THE ONE!" Claire was screaming now and customers in the store started to stare at her.

"Stop it, Claire. You look stupid. This isn't seventh grade anymore."

Claire started to cry. She shook her head at Massie and ran out of the store. She didn't know where she was going. How could Massie do this to her? She was her best friend. She was all for Claire finding a new guy. And now this?

Claire was sobbing. She knew what Massie was saying was evil but she couldn't stop thinking that it was true. If only she hadn't cheated on Cam. He'd still be here.

Claire ran into a store and didn't even bother to notice where exactly she even was. She pulled out her cellphone and started to punch in digits angrily.

"Claire! I was waiting for you to call." Will said from the other side.

Claire didn't say anything. She just started sob.

"Claire? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Will. It's over!" She pressed _End _and sobbed harder.

Guilt. It rised up in her stomach as if it was stirring up a storm. Massie had reminded her. Back to the accident. Back to when Claire was selfish. It was like a slap in the face. How could she just forget about Cam? And that he wasn't by her side anymore.

And then that's when she smelled it. The scent that made her cry even harder.

It was Drakkar Noir. Cam's signature scent. It took her back in time. To the time when she was happy. She remembered hugging him, burying her face into his jacket and breathing in the very same aroma that she was breathing in at that very moment. Cam was all around her and she couldn't escape it. She still loved him.

The cologne store was somewhat empty and so nobody even tended to Claire. She slid to the ground, holding her stomach, and cried even more.

* * *

**Next Up: Geoffrey goes too far with Alicia. Chris Plovert is a jerk to Dylan. And more and more and more.**

**No reviews means no updates.**


	16. Now You're Dying To Know the Truth

**A/N: I made this chapter extra extra extra long because I'm going to be at band camp (a.k.a hell) so I won't be able to update. :(**

* * *

_Sorry I never told you__All I wanted to say_ _And now it's too late to hold you_ _Cos you're always so far away_

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 27TH; THE CAFETERIA (LUNCHTIME)**

It was probably the first time in Pretty Committee history that the lunch table was quiet. Everyone had something on their minds and not one person spoke of it.

Massie fiddled with the key chain on her Dooney and Bourke purse as she sat stiff as a board thinking about the Beautiful Quadruple, the mean things she said to Claire, and _Derrington_. Alicia forced herself to eat a handful of Pita chips although she hardly had an appetite with her Geoffrey and Josh problem. Kristen sat staring into space. She felt a bit victorious after beating the shit out of Ken (although she ran away and took the next bus to back Westchester), she was still yearning for Manny's trust back. As for Claire, she wasn't even at the table because she still could not face Massie after the mall incident. Instead, she ate away a tuna sandwich with Layne and her friends all the way on the other side of the cafeteria. Dylan craned her neck right to left as if looking for somebody.

"Did anyone of you guys seen Chris anywhere? I want to speak to him about where and when we're meeting for the Back-To-School Dance," Dylan said.

Nobody answered her.

"_Hullo?_ Earth to Pretty Committee. Haven't you guys gotten dates yet?"

Massie sighed, "I haven't even thought about the dance at all."

"Neither have I," Alicia said.

Kristen sighed, "Same."

Massie carefully studied Dylan. She actually had some color to her face which she lacked for the past weeks. She actually looked happy. "Who are you going with anyway?"

Dylan smirked, "Take a wild guess."

Alicia twirled her a strand of her glossy hair with her finger. "Well, it certainly isn't Chris Plovert. He was making out with Olivia last period."

Dylan's smirk disappeared, "What are you talking about, Leesh? He asked me out on Monday."

Massie, Kristen, and Alicia pursed their lips at the same time without an idea on what to say next.

"Um, Dylan. Can I talk to you?" Chris appeared at their table. Olivia's head popped out from behind Chris's shoulder.

Dylan closed her eyes briefly and opened them again as if the image of Chris and Olivia were her imagination.

"Uh.. well.. uh," Chris stuttered uncontrollably.

"Ugh, well if you can't tell her then I will." She pushed Chris out of the way and leaned down so that she was face to face with Dylan, one hand on the lunch table to support her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Massie said.

"Don't worry, Mass. I got it," Dylan said keeping perfect composure as her and Olivia locked eyes.

"He doesn't want to go with to the dance with you anymore," Olivia sputtered.

"Oh really?" Dylan looked at Chris who was turned away pretending to be engaged in a conversation with one of his buddies at a nearby table so that he would be away from the girl drama. "WHY DOESN'T HE MAN UP AND TELL ME HIMSELF?"

Oliva rolled her eyes. "Me and Chris are back together now. You were his second choice just in case we decided to break up before the dance. Well, I want him back now. _Sorry._ Always been a second-choice, always will be a second choice," Olivia straightened her back again. She started to walk back towards Chris but spun around again, "Oh yeah. And who wants to date an anorexic? Chris doesn't want to be thrown up on at the dance." She grabbed Chris by his wrist and pulled him away.

Dylan didn't move a muscle. She felt a tear drop roll down her soft cheek.

"Dyl? Forget her –" Alicia started to say but Dylan cut her off.

She wiped her tear away angrily and said, "Fuck this. Fuck high school. Fuck boys. Fuck everything." She grabbed her red purse and walked angrily out of the cafeteria.

She couldn't stand another heartache.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 27TH ; THE HALLWAY 3:10 PM**

Alicia slammed her locker shut and took out the note in her front pocket.

"_Dear Alicia,_

_Just wanted to hang .. meet me out front after school_

_Love,_

_Josh_"

Josh had slipped it to her during Home Economics which was of course, under the supervision under Geoffrey. He hadn't stopped bothering her the day since he tricked her into going on the picnic date with her and forced her into a lip-lock. Of course, Alicia had to keep her cool since it was Nina's reputation that was on the line.

"Hey, babycakes!" Geoffrey crept up next to Alicia with a disgusting smirk on his face.

Alicia glared at him, "You are such a desperate and pathetic guy."She zipped up her teal Coach handbag and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah?" Geoffrey followed Alicia directly behind her patent leathered heels. "Well, what do you see in that son of a gun Josh anyway? He can't give you what you need."

Alicia stopped with a screech and pulled open the door of the girl's room. "And what exactly is it what I need?" Alicia inquired before she went in.

"A _real _man," Geoffrey said simply.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Please, leave me alone. There are sooo many girls out there who would like a _real _man. Josh is the only that I want." With that, she entered the girls' room with door swinging shut behind her.

She dropped her bag on the ground not caring if it got infected with disgusting bathroom floor scum and placed two hands on one of the sinks as she closed her eyes.

_I can't believe I'm being stalked and it hasn't even been a month of school yet_, Alicia thought to herself.

She sighed, bent down to her purse, and pulled out her tweezer. She positioned herself face to face with the mirror as she plucked a few hairs from her eyebrows when she heard the door creep open.

She looked at the mirror to see the reflection of whoever came in expecting to see some upperclassmen or LBR strolling in for a last-minute bathroom visit. She pinched her skin with the tweezer when she saw who it was.

"What the hell! Get out of here. This is the girls' room!" Alicia spun around.

Geoffrey smirked, "You're in denial, Alicia. You love me and you're just playing hard to get." He inched closer and closer to her as the space between him and Alicia got smaller and smaller.

Alicia gulped uncomfortably. She knew she couldn't outrun him. "Geoffrey, will you please get the fuck away from me? If you really did like me, you wouldn't make me feel this uncomfortable right now."

Geoffrey laughed. "Oh, Alicia. You are such a tease." He grabbed Alicia's shaking hand and started to stroke her hair with the other one.

Alicia glared at him. "Fuck you. You can't touch me!" She broke away from him and stared to speed walk towards the door but he was too fast for her.

He grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her back against the wall. He pressed his lips roughly against Alicia's mouth but she clenched her teeth so hard that's how far he got.

"Oh really? Fine. It's your decision not to enjoy it. I guess I'm going to have to force you." He whispered into his ear. He used one hand to pin Alicia's slender arm against the wall and used the other one to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

Alicia gasped and widened her eyes realizing what Geoffrey was going to do.

"HELP!! HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Alicia yelled at the top of her lungs as she struggled to free herself from Geoffrey's grip but he was too strong for her. Tears spilled down Alicia's face as she felt him fumble with the buttons on her shirt revealing bare skin.

She tried with her all her might to cover herself but Geoffrey grabbed her hand and pinned it down again. His grasp felt like a death-grip, worse than handcuffs.

He looked at her angrily, as if bloodthirsty. His hair was messy. "Will you stop fucking moving?" And then he smiled, licking his lips. He kissed her hard again and Alicia felt like she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him.

The next thing she knew he was grabbing at her clothes again when somebody came in and grabbed him. She didn't feel Geoffrey's groping hands around her and she opened her eyes again.

It was Josh. _Her _Josh. He punched Geoffrey hard in the face and continued to sock him until he was knocked out.

"Come here." Josh said extending an arm towards Alicia. She took it instantly and hopped over Geoffrey's unconscious body.

Once they were in hallway, Josh took Alicia in her arms and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"How'd you know I was in there?" Alicia whispered.

Josh lightly caressed the small of her back, "The Alicia I know, would never stand me up like that."

* * *

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 27TH; 4:00 PM (WESTCHESTER HIGH, A WING)**

Massie leaned against the wall checking her watch and then the pink paper she held. She was sick of seeing these but knew avoiding them would be like avoiding death. It would always find a way to her eventually.

'Massie,

Last chance. 4:00, A Wing.

Anais'

"Hello, Massie," Ryanna said kindly with Anais and Camilla standing behind her not looking as nice as Ryanna.

Massie gulped, "Hi." Last time she spoke with the BQ was only with Anais and Camilla. Hopefully, Ryanna would be more lenient to her.

"Good job. You broke up Will and your slutty friend, Claire, up. You're off the hook," Anais said. "You're in."

Massie raised an eyebrow, "I'm what?"

"You did what you were told. Our lips our sealed about your friends secrets. And so, obviously, you're the newest member of the Beautiful Quadruple." Camilla said.

Ryanna sighed, "Not so fast, girls." She put a hand on Massie's shoulders. "You didn't have to do that to your friend."

Massie shook her head, "Yeah, I did. We were ruined if I didn't."

Ryanna smiled, "You know what? Go back to your friend. Tell her that you were sorry and hook her back up with Will."

Massie's face lit up.

Anais gasped, "Ryanna! What are you doing? This was not part of the plan."

Ryanna turned around to face Anais and Camilla. "I'm sorry, Anais. But I could see it. Massie doesn't even want to be apart of this stupid clique. _I _don't even want to be apart of it anymore. You went too far. Will doesn't want you. Deal with it."

Anais glared at her, "Ryanna, you are the weakest alpha that ever existed in clique history. Fine! Get out of this clique. See who'll be popular this week. As for you," Anais pointed a finger to Massie. "If you hook those two back up, I'll see to it Derrick won't even want to walk his purple knees near you again."

Massie glared her amber eyes at Anais. "Don't you dare bring him into this."

Ryanna grabbed Anais by her purple beater and pulled her away from Massie. "Leave her alone."

"Ryanna, shutup! You ruined everything. We were the _elite_, remember? You're so stupid. You just ruined your senior year by giving up your popularity just to be nice to some stupid freshmen." Anais said shaking off Ryanna's grip.

Camilla piped up, "She's right, Ryanna."

Ryanna rolled her eyes. "You think I'm going to listen to you bitches? Anais, you are disgusting. You can't hold down a man and blame people for it. And Camilla, you wouldn't even be in the Beautiful Quadruple if Skye Hamilton hadn't gone to the special performing arts school. I'm done with this stupid shit. C'mon, Massie."

Massie and Ryanna linked arms leaving Anais and Camilla to fume behind them.

"Wow, that was amazing," Massie said.

Ryanna opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Massie felt her arm stiffen.

"Ryanna…?" Massie began to say but all of a sudde, Ryanna fainted and dropped to the floor.

* * *

Next up: Why Ryanna fainted. And stuffffff.

**No Reviews means No updates.**

A/N: Song lyrics are from 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carey/Boys 2 Men


	17. When He Tells You Ain't Nothing

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back from camp & here it is. I'm going to try to do alot of updates before school starts (2 more weeks) because by then God knows if I'll have time for this**.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 27TH 5:15 PM (MARVIL RESIDENCE)**

Dylan busted open her bedroom door and immediately dove into her bed. She buried her face into a bundle of Egyptian cotton and started to cry.

Nothing even made sense anymore. Just when she thought everything was going to be okay, it wasn't.

Because Chris _still _wasn't hers.

It hurt. Damn, did it hurt. Olivia's face popped into her head and Dylan's stomach lurched. She got up from bed and opened her bathroom door.

She stood there for awhile, staring from her reflection to the white marble tiles on the floor and then to the toilet.

She knelt down in front of it, almost watching herself repeat the horrible task she did so many times before.

But for some reason, she just couldn't. Instead, she closed her eyes and rested her eyes against the wall and started crying.

She heard someone enter her bedroom and the knock gently on the bathroom door. She didn't even bother to acknowledge them until they entered.

"Dylan…" It was Adrian. He sat down next to her.

Dylan shook her head and pulled her topaz sweater tightly around herself. "Go away, Adrian. I don't want you to see me like this."

Adrian grabbed her Dylan's shaking hand. "Not so glamorous right now, huh?"

Dylan shook her head once again. "I'm fat, Adrian. I'm so ugly. I'm not good enough. Never will be. Stupid Chris Plovert."

Adrian laughed. "What ass backwards magazine told you were fat? Or ugly? And Chris Plovert doesn't have enough balls to handle a girl like you, anyway."

Dylan rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Shutup, Adrian."

"The truth hurts," Adrian said gently. Dylan gazed into her eyes and felt a little lightheaded. She never felt like that whenever she saw Chris. With Chris, it was more of a _want_, an ambition. But looking at Adrian, he looked real. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips.

She felt even better when he kissed back.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 27TH 6:00PM (ST.MARY'S: TFC)**

Kristen dared to go back to TFC. She sat alone in the church basement listening to Ms. McPherson ramble on about something. Ken had already left to go back to California.

"You're lucky Ken didn't say anything. You're ass would've been sued," Sharonda, who was sitting behind her, whispered in Kristen's ear.

Kristen rolled her eyes. She knew that Ken was too much of a "man" to admit he got beat up by a girl. Miss Rich Bitch, in fact. Sharonda kept her mouth closed about the whole thing and Yule and Isaiah were still somewhere outside getting high to even mention anything about it to anyone.

Kristen still didn't talk to Manny let alone make eye contact with him since his party.

"And remember, today's lesson, ask for forgiveness, always. Thanks, guys. Refreshments are on the table as always. See you next time." Ms. Mcpherson said into the microphone and then everyone stood up and shifted in their seats getting ready to leave.

Kristen stood up as well, putting on her Nike track jacket and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Manny smiling and talking to some girl by the refreshment table.

Her name was Lauren and Kristen thought she was pretty nice. She didn't hang out with Heather's mean girl crew when she first came to TFC so she never had a problem with her.

But still. Kristen wanted to hang her by her tweed jumper the way she was flirting big time with Manny.

Lauren finished chatting it up with Manny and Kristen decided she couldn't beat this opportunity so she made a beeline towards him.

"Hi," Kristen said.

Manny stared dead at her not even saying anything. Instead, he nodded and took a sip of his raspberry iced tea.

Kristen stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Listen, can we at least talk?"

Manny placed his cup down. "No."

"I still care about you," Kristen said.

Manny shrugged. "I don't know, Kristen. I wish I could believe you."

Kristen sighed, "Manny, I know he's your brother. And you trust him. But you _have_ to believe me-"

Manny cut her off. His eyes diverted to somewhere behind her and he said, "Hey Lauren! Wait up!" He left Kristen to stare at the empty space that he once stood.

Kristen eyes watered. She missed the Manny that trusted her. She missed Manny's kiss. She missed him so bad.

But she couldn't give up. She was tired of always being the one in the backround. At TFC, and even with the Pretty Committee. Sometimes you just have to stick up for yourself.

Kristen ran across the basement and up the stairs and felt the chilly autumn wind hit her face. She scanned the parking lot and saw Manny pacing around his mom's blue Acura, obviously waiting for her.

She breathed deeply and walked up to him. "You know what? I feel sorry for you. You're never going to know how much I love you. And that's not my fault."

* * *

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 27TH 8:58 PM(ST. GENEVIEVE'S HOSPITAL)**

Massie immediately stood up when she saw Ryanna's parents walk in the door.

"Hi, you must be Massie." Ms. Delacruz greeted Massie. "Thank God someone was there when she fainted."

Massie nodded. "Of course. But the doctors haven't even told me why though."

Mr. Delacruz closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. "Come with me, honey."

Ryanna's parents led her down the hallway the ER had taken Ryanna and into a small room. Ryanna was on a hospital bed, asleep, steadily sleeping. Massie was shocked. At school, Ryanna usually looked so beautiful and full of glamour. But now, she was pale, almost ghostly.

"Massie, honey, the reason why she fainted is because ... " Ms. Delacruz started to say, but she couldn't finish.

Mr. Delacruz finsihed for her, "She has leukemia."

Massie gasped.

_I bet you'd never imagine_

_That one day you'd look around_

_And I just wouldn't be there_

* * *

A/N: Song lyrics are 'You'll Just Never Know' - 702

Next Up: Find out about everyone and things FINALLY start to look up.

**THE FINAL CHAPTERS ARE COMING.**


End file.
